Passion of Aiori
by TheItGurl
Summary: Prince Zuko has captured a misfit girl from a water bending village. She becomes his personal servant, but the crew soon discovers her secrets! What will Zuko do now, can this new girl warrior bring out the good in him? REVIEW!
1. Captured

"Passion of Aiori"-Chapter 1

Captured

In the middle of the South Pacific Ocean, just above the South Pole, there was a small island made entirely off ice and snow. It was inhabited by a small group of people who worked together as a village. The name of this island was Irashimu, also known as the Island of Ice. On this island of no more than 110 people, there was the practice of water bending. They used it to stay alive when in need of food or protection. These people were natural warriors whose job was to protect their only land, even the mighty royal family of Irashimu was a family of warriors. However, the people were peacekeepers and wished no harm on anyone.

The days were all the same, hunters hunted for food with their trusted dogs by their side. The fishermen fished, the mothers nurtured the children of the village, which there were only few of. It was quiet without any disturbances, as the royals wanted. But it changed when amend of the wind sent a new course right for their island.

That day was very quiet, the same as usual. People went on with their happy businesses. The royal family watched on from their hut on top of the ice mountain. All was well, until there was the sound of a horn out from the water. It meant intruders! Everyone grabbed their spears and went into action! They stood in their positions and readied for battle! Things grew darker when a boat of the fire nation shored. The doors opened and out walked the army. A few brave souls charged for the leader, but were killed instantly! To the misfortune of Irashimu, Prince Zuko was on board! "Find the Avatar! Take down all that stand in your way, trust no one!" he commanded and his people ran off the ship and into battle! He watched with a grin on his face as the people were slaughtered!

He was taken from his thoughts when someone hit him with a boomerang! He turned and growled and the small group of children who stood bravely in front of him! "How dare a bunch of kids attack me, do you know who I am?" he roared as he approached the children. They were all no older than 12 years old! "I don't care how old you are, you will suffer the same fate as your people!" he lifted a sword above their heads! Wickedness ran through his veins, he didn't care about the loss of lives! He would teach them a lesson! But he was struck in the back of his head by and then kicked in his chest, and sent tumbling back into the cold snow! He stood up to see what had hit him!

There in front of the children stood a girl, she was in her teen years from the look of it. Her tanned body was covered with a white dress. It went just above her knees and had no sleeves to shelter her arms from the cold. There was a chain with white crystals and gold around her head that held her dark brown, wavy hair back out of her face. But one single wisp of curled hair dangled in front of her right eye. Her eyes were a clear blue that could catch anyone off guard. Her dress hugged her curves and on her feet were moccasins. She spun her spear around and stood up straight, letting the breeze blow through her hair. There was a full view of her painted face. It was white with blue around the eyes and black dots under the brows. "What kind of a sick person would attack a bunch of mere children?" she pointed her spear at Prince Zuko! "Leave now and I will spare you." Zuko stood up and cracked his neck.

"Who are you to challenge me?" he asked in a grim tone.

"I am the protector of these innocent little ones, and I am your adversary. Leave Irashimu at once!" she said, she had a graceful voice.

"I am not afraid of a woman, nor will a female get in my way!" Zuko challenged her with a fist of flames!

"Woman or not, you have terrorized my people for the last time!" she charged at him! He charged at her and they began to fight! The girl hit him with her spear and kicked him back! He broke her spear and she tossed it aside! She threw up her hands and caused a huge wave to crash onto him from the shore! She was a water bender!

"No water bender will beat me!"

"Then let's continue!" she taunted him and lifted up a block of ice and threw it at him! Prince Zuko broke through it with his fiery fist and threw fire at her! She did a flip out of the way and threw more ice at him! Zuko broke through it and threw more fire at her, and this time it struck her and sent her down into the snow! Her face went into the cold snow and her body stayed still. Zuko walked over and glared down at her. The kids began to scream as they were dragged away by army men! The girl sat up, hiding her face under her hair and reached out a fragile hand. "Wait!" she cried out. "Let my people go. Spare them, spare the children…I'll do anything!" Zuko called to him men to stop and looked back down at the girl.

"You'll do anything?"

"Yes, I'll do anything you want. Just leave my people alone. They mean no harm." She said in almost a whisper. "Do not take our land. Do not take the parents away from their children, please. Take me instead."

"Take you instead?" Zuko repeated with ignorance. The girl nodded. "They know of the Avatar!"

"No, they do not! They know nothing of the Avatar, I swear to you!" she claimed. "The royal family has kept them safe from the war and all aspects of it…they know nothing. If you spare them, I will go with you and do as you say. Just, please, do not harm my people any further. There are only so few of us left." Zuko was quiet for some time, but then raised his voice to the men.

"Leave the people here!" and the army let go of the adults and walked over to Zuko. "I accept your offer. You will come with me on my ship, and do exactly as I say. You will help me catch the Avatar! If you fail…I will see to it that your entire village is destroyed." He bent down to her, "Do I still have your word?"

"You do." She said and she stood up. Her dress was now torn and some of her hair was messy and free. Zuko looked at her face and saw that she was crying and her war paint had smudged.

"NO!" cried a small voice! A small girl ran forward and up to the girl who had been defeated. She was very young, and her feet left tiny footprints in the snow as she ran, "You cannot leave us!" and she hugged the girl's legs.

"Chumani," spoke the girl and she knelt down to eye level of the younger one, "I have no choice. They will destroy our village. Stay with Mother and Father, help protect the people, take my place."

"I can't! I'm too young! I can't water bend or speak to the wolves like you, big sister."

"You will learn fast. Make me proud, little sister." And with that she got on the ship, being dragged by two soldiers. The girl turned and watched as the people got smaller, and the whole island seemed to shrink in the distance. Smoke clouds danced up into the air, and the sound of people crying and sobbing could be heard. She let a single tear drop from her eye. "Goodbye, Irashimu."


	2. Degrading

Chapter2- Degrading

Uncle Iroh walked up to Zuko who was now on the ship, facing the wind. He stood next to him, not saying anything. But he soon spoke in his usual tone, "I see you've brought a young woman on board. Tell me Prince Zuko, what is it you have planned for her? She wears war paint on her face…this means she is a warrior and will hold loyalty to her people. Nothing you say or do will change her mind. Being a warrior means she is stubborn, she is like a stone and will not bow to any power. She has fight in her eyes, so what is the use of her here? What are your plans?"

"I will have her executed." Zuko spoke. "If she disobeys me once, she will lose her life."

"Prince Zuko, you have already taken away everything from her! She will not bow to your whim. Do not be heartless."

"She made the mistake of challenging me, and she will pay the consequences."

"I am guessing she beat you."

"I will not tolerate your jokes, Uncle!" Zuko barked at his uncle. "Besides, she went down in the end. I will make sure she knows her place." Zuko turned and walked over to the other side of the ship where the girl was tied up to a pole. She struggled to get free.

"What do you want?" she growled at him.

"What is your name?" he questioned.

"None of your business!" she barked and spit at his feet!

"Told you." Iroh stated from in back. Prince Zuko whipped out a knife and put it to her neck! He sneered in her face!

"Tell me your name, or I'll slice your throat!" there was no answer for a moment.

"My name is Aiori." She stated.

"Do you want to die here, Aiori?" Zuko asked her.

"You do not scare me, scar-face!" she hissed. He lowered his knife.

"Remember out deal, you do exactly as I say, or I will kill you and then everyone in your little village." The girl was silent. "That's what I thought. Men, take her down and get her washed up, I want her nice and tidy to scrub the deck." And some men untied her and dragged her down to the lower level of the ship. As they did, she turned and glared at the prince. He laughed to himself.

The next morning, the crew was eating breakfast. However, Aiori was scrubbing the deck floors on her hands and knees. The hardness of the floor hurt her elbows and knees as she scrubbed with her bare hands and a rag at the messy floor. She felt humiliated. The night before, the crew had given her a small tub of cold water and put scrapings of soap scum in it to let her bathe. She could barely fit in that tub, she had to scrunch up her knees to her chest and it still only came up to her waist. Then they tossed her some sacks with holes in them to sew together as a dress. So she was up all night to finish that dress, because they took away her other dress and tossed it into the fire pit. She had no shoes, but she planned to make some moccasins that night. Due to the brutal nature they had shown, she used an old scarf to wrap around her face, hiding her features. Only her eyes were visible, and her hair was swept up into a messy bun.

She stayed quiet as she watched people pass by, not noticing her or giving her any generosity to move out of the way. She was bumped carelessly to the side, like a doll. Then the prince walked by. He stopped and glared down at her. She glared back up at him.

"Afraid to show your face?" he taunted. She growled. Then he kicked over her bucket and laughed as he walked away! She stood up and lifted up some water, getting ready to send a jet stream at him, but stopped and dropped it when she heard a voice.

"You water bend." The oldest man on the ship spoke from behind her. She turned to face him.

"Forgive me." She said and got back down onto her knees.


	3. Merciful Iroh

"For what, my dear? You have done nothing wrong. You did what was right to protect your village, and that took a lot of courage." She just bowed her head.

"I had no choice. I'd rather be scrubbing these floors than see my people in danger."

"You have to forgive my nephew, he is ruthless at times. Prince Zuko has a temper that gets the best of him." The girl did not speak. "My name is Commander Iroh, I am Zuko's uncle." The girl nodded and began to scrub the floor again. "What is your name, child?"

"Aiori." She simple replied without looking at him.

"Aiori…it is a beautiful name. What does it mean?" Aiori stopped and looked away.

"It means pretty crystal waters."

"Ah, a water bending name, of course."

"Uncle!" Prince Zuko called from in the distance.

"I must go. It was nice meeting you Aiori." He went to walk away, "Oh, and nice work on the floors, they have never been so spotless." And then he continued to walk down the hallway. Aiori looked down at her lap and smiled. He was a kind and amusing man, at least there was one on the ship that did not degrade her.

"Uncle, why do you talk to that thing?" Zuko asked his uncle on the deck.

"Thing? Oh Prince Zuko, show some heart. You have taken everything away from this poor girl, do not make it worse." Prince Zuko turned his back to his uncle and walked to the railing of the ship.

"It was her decision to come on the ship as my servant."

"But she did it for her people. She is a descent young woman. Please, give her some respect. She's in bad condition."

"That's not my concern."

"She is frightened and scared nephew! She was snatched from her life and taken to a place where she is groveling to you."

"I am the captain of this ship!" Zuko yelled at his uncle. Iroh turned and walked away.

"But I am the eldest, and I say you are wrong. I am going to help her." He stopped, "Pretty crystal waters."

"What?" Zuko turned to look at him.

"It is her name. It means that you know."

Aiori was shivering in the bottom of the ship. She was thrown down there for the night, amongst the crates of supplies and other things. She rubbed her arms and watched as steam danced from her nostrils and mouth. She curled up into a corner and tried to stay warm. She was sure that her life was over, and that there was no point in going on. She'd never see her family again, and she didn't have anything to remind her of them.

The door opened and she saw Iroh walking down to her with some blankets in his arms. He smiled and set them down on a crate. Her teeth chattered as she tried to smile at him. Her frail body was so bitter that every hair on her body was raised. She hugged herself, wrapping her arms around her larger than normal sized breasts and tried to stand up, but the feeling in her legs was gone. Iroh saw this and handed them to her. She quickly wrapped herself up in the blankets and leaned against the crate. All that was visible was her eyes. Iroh smiled at her. "Try and keep warm Aiori, I will see you at dawn." And he left. She tried to sleep, but it took a while for her body to warm up until she was comfortable.


	4. The Way Of Her People

At dawn, there was a loud banging on the door. Aiori climbed out of her ball of blankets and opened the door and saw Iroh standing there. She smiled and he told her to follow him. She followed him into another room where the fire pit was burning. She ran over to her and made herself comfy in front of it. It warmed her body and she sighed in relief. Iroh handed her a hot cup of tea. "It is green tea, it rejuvenates the body."

"I remember it by the smell. My parents used to drink it when they were just waking up in the morning." She spoke her longest sentence since she had joined the crew. Iroh smiled warmly at her and took a seat in a chair in front of her.

"Careful, you will burn your tongue." He warned her as she began to gulp it down. It felt so good sliding down her throat, warming her body from the inside.

"My tongue is frozen, it can't burn." She said and he chuckled. She sighed and Iroh ripped off a piece of bread and handed it to her. She snatched it and wolfed it down! Not even trying to taste it, she swallowed every bite. It was her first meal in such a long time! She had been starving!

"I apologize for my nephew again. He is heartless." Iroh explained.

"There must be some good in him." She spoke up. Iroh stroked his beard and looked at her surprised.

"The fact that you can still say that after all you have been through it very astute of you. Tell me, what was your culture like?"

"Well, we were one with nature. We believed that all people had a good side and a bad side to them. It was up to them to decide which one to use. We believed in equality among everyone. But we were very keen with our fighting. We only fought to protect, and even if we hated the person, we would still defend them. It was how we were all raised."

"So everyone in Irashimu was a warrior?"

"Yes. But we spent most of our time raising the younger ones. I remember before I left, my friend's mother had just had her fourth baby." Iroh listened intently, "I wanted so bad to watch that babe grow; now I will never get the chance. I remember the baby's name, it was Nakia. It meant clever girl. The baby was so beautiful."

"Were there many children in your village?"

"No, not at all. I always loved watching them play, and even playing with them. After training I would always watch them."

"Who trained you?"

"My father and my mother. I had a little sister, her name was Chumani. The name was perfect for her."

"What does it mean?"

"It means dew drop. I looked after her every single day. I wanted to teach her everything I knew. How to water bend and how to speak with the wolves."

"I'm guessing your mother taught you how to water bend." And Aiori nodded.

"She did. We would do it together for fun. Then we would howl with the wolves. It took me years to understand what they were saying, but I discovered that they didn't speak…they sang. Once I realized that they spoke in songs, it was easier to know what they were saying."

"What did they sing about?"

"The night lights that always danced over the mountain tops and ocean for as long as the eye could see. My people believed that the lights were magic sent from the heavens to guide us. If you wished for something, a personal spirit would come down from the stars and help you." There was a moment of silence.

"How old are you, Aiori?"

"I am 15, but I'll be 16 soon, when the moon is full and the lights cover the whole sky in the spring time." There was more silence as the fire cracked behind her. The door flew open and Prince Zuko was standing in the doorway.

"Water Bender, there are fish bones left on the front deck from last night's meal. Go clean them up, now." He commanded. Aiori handed Iroh the cup of tea, bowed her head to him and walked out to the deck. "Uncle, why are you befriended her?"

"She is lost, Prince Zuko." He explained. "She comes from a land of peaceful people, and strong morals and traditions. Now she has nothing to remind her of her family."

"The wreck won't even show her own face. She has that scarf on all the time!"

"Prince Zuko, I want you to get to know her. And, I want you to make a pact with her. If she fulfills a deed that defines a purpose, saving your life for example, she will no longer be under your command."

"That will never happen!"

"Having a water bender out at sea with a ship is fortunate." And he walked off, leaving Zuko to think to himself. When the coast was clear, Zuko reached into a pocket and pulled out the hair band that Aiori had been wearing when he captured her. He didn't know why he kept it, but he felt it would solve a purpose of persuasion if things got tricky. He rubbed the beads and other objects in between his forefinger and thumb and gazed upon it. It was a mysterious piece of jewelry, just like the girl, mysterious and misplaced. He glanced out of the window to watch as she cleaned up the mess, still hiding her face from the world, and for a single minute…he wondered…what was she like under that mask.


	5. Facing Zuko's Temper

"Water Bender, you have dishes to attend to in the mess hall. Go there at once!" Zuko demanded Aiori. Aiori didn't look up from her job; she was sewing together cloth for moccasins to cover her feet in the cold nights.

"I just scrubbed the dishes this morning." She replied, not wanting to be bothered.

"You will do as I say, and do them again!" he told her as he leaned down in her face and smacked the moccasins out of her hands! She stood up and glared at him in the face!

"Do not test me!" Flames in the hallway of the ship flared up as Zuko's anger sky rocketed! He balled his fist and growled!

"Enough! If you wish to keep your life, you will obey my orders!" he barked in her face! Aiori balled her fists and water summoned water to her hands from a nearby pail, she held it in front of Zuko's face!

"Perhaps you need to cool your temper!" she told him, waiting to hit him with it! She held the water back. Zuko grabbed Aiori by the wrist and slammed her into the wall, causing her stream of water to drop onto the floor! She grunted as he grabbed her face and stood only centimeters away from her! She regretted angering him at that point. His grip tightened! She squirmed to get free!

"Listen, you little repulsive cretin!" he started "As long as you are on my ship, you are under my command! If I say sweep the floors, you sweep the floors! If I say do the dishes, you do the dishes! If I say jump overboard, you jump! Now, as for your little water bending tricks, there will be no more of that! If you do, I will see to it that you are punished and your little village put to suffering! And if you ever get the gall to stand up to me again, I'll make sure you regret it!" and he threw her down onto the floor! "No go do those dishes!" and he stormed off. Aiori got to her knees and looked down at her right elbow that had been scraped from the brawl and felt hot tears coming to her eyes. She bowed her head as she held onto her elbow and let her tears flow. For the first time since this horrible nightmare began, she cried. She leaned against the wall and sank lower to the floor, letting the tears tumble down her dirty cheeks. Her sobbing grew louder.

"Aiori," said Iroh from behind her. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "What happened?"

"I angered Prince Zuko." She spoke in a whisper.

"Are you hurt?"

"Only a scratch."

"What did he tell you?" he asked and she sniffed. The tears wet her scarf that was around her face.

"He told me that I am not allowed to water bend anymore."

Iroh had walked out to the deck and saw his nephew practice fighting with another crew member. He sighed and stepped forward, clapping his hands to get their attention. They both stopped and Iroh asked he man for some time alone with his nephew. The man nodded and left. Zuko was appalled at his uncle for stopping the practice.

"What is it now, uncle?" he asked.

"I know what you did to Aiori." He spoke up. "I have stood by your side since this whole journey began, and yet I have never been as ashamed of you as I am now. Not only should a man never harm a woman, physically or emotionally, but denying them the right to their culture is barbaric!" Iroh finished.

"She challenged me again."

"And how about I do the same to you? Starting tomorrow, if you do not act nicer to our new recruit, I will have the ship turned around and you will remain a banished prince. She has done nothing wrong. Do you remember how you felt when you were forced away from your home, Zuko?" and with that he left. "I am going to aid her in doing the dishes." Zuko stayed put for a long time, thinking to himself. Indeed he remembered the feeling of being banished from home, he remembered the pain always. It still ailed him inside. But was it the same? He turned back to the water and watched as the waves danced in a rhythmic pattern.

That night, Aiori was sewing her moccasins again in the hallway of the ship. She didn't look up at the people who passed by, but she could feel them staring at her. It bothered her until she decided to retreat into the bottom of the ship, where she slept at night. She took a seat up on a crate and continued concentrating on her sewing. She hardly needed to look down at it to know what she was doing. There were dried tears on her cheeks that were hidden by the scarf that concealed her face from the monsters. The new tears that formed seemed to freeze from the cold air. All she could hear was her own breathing and the creaking sounds around her. But then the door flew open and there was a shadow coming towards her. She knew who it was and quickly set down her sewing and bowed her head to avoid eye contact. Zuko walked up to her and grabbed her arm. She looked on as he took a wrap and securely enveloped her scrape in it. What was he doing? And why was he doing it? He did it quickly and then tied it tight to make sure it wouldn't come off. Then he dropped her arm back down and turned his back on her to leave.

"Remember Water Bender, do as I say, and you will be safe. Be up at dawn to finish your chores."

"I have a name, it's Aiori." She said from behind him, reminding him that she was a person who deserved some respect. He stopped and looked back at her before he exited and closed the door behind him. She touched the wrap on her arm and smiled a bit to herself.


	6. Nightmare

Aiori awoke at dawn and got up and out of her "room". She went to the top of the ship and hoisted the flag and went back down and fed the fire. She wiped the sweat from her forehead from the flames and scooped up some of the ambers and placed them in a pail and moved it into her room, hoping to warm it up a bit. She retied all the ropes and washed the clothes and hung them out to dry. She was getting heated and wanted to remove the scarf from her head but didn't want to reveal her face to the men. Iroh spotted Aiori later that day, mopping up a mess in front of Zuko's room. The floor was still wet and when Zuko came out, he slipped and almost fell! Aiori looked at him as his temper rose and he lifted a fist into the air! He was going to punch her! She squinted her eyes shut and braced for impact, but was taken off guard when his fist pounded on the metal wall, in the spot just next to her head! She opened her eyes and looked at him. He sneered and walked off, leaving her relieved and happy that her face wasn't in pieces.

Later that day, things got a bit rough. She was mopping the deck again, because Zuko couldn't find anything better for her to do, and Iroh walked up to the crew.

"A storm is approaching. We should bunker down the ship." He told them. The crew began to talk and then she turned away and looked off the edge of the ship. The water seemed a bit choppy, and then she looked ahead and saw dark clouds gathering. Iroh was probably right. But they didn't expect the worse and went on with what they were doing. Aiori watched as they played some sort of game. But then Zuko walked over to her. She stiffened up and bowed her head, not wanting to look at him.

"Why aren't you mopping?" he asked.

"I finished." She told him. He looked at the deck floor with his hands behind his back and seemed satisfied.

"Very well then, you may retire to the cellar, the rest of the evening is yours." She picked up the bucket and went off to herself.

It wasn't long before Aiori grew board and fell asleep. She slumped over onto a crate, instead of the hammock she had made herself. The ship's gentle rocking brought her into a dream land. She had been tired from working so hard. The fatigue must have done a number on her, because he began to dream.

She was back home on her island. Her little sister was merrily playing with the other younger children in the village. Her parents were in their home, and she was sitting on top of a tall hill, watching them all go about their business. The snow crystals flew up with the wind and brushed against her soft cheeks. The sea lions barked and she could hear the wolves singing in their packs. She looked up and saw the night lights gleaming over her. A smile crossed her face and she lifted her head into the air and howled back to the wolves. She was home. But then she heard screams for help and looked down upon her people…they laid in the snow, slaughtered. Knifes, daggers, spears and arrows coming from their lifeless bodies! She looked down at her feet and saw red snow, dyed from the blood spill… "No!" she whispered to herself as she raced down, jumping over the bodies! She heard Chumani calling for her! Then someone grabbed her wrist!

"Do as I say and you will be safe." The voice hissed in her ear. She struggled to get free, but then saw a huge, dark storm cloud approaching the island! In the cloud was the ship! She turned and saw Zuko, grasping her wrist tightly! "Your people will suffer!"

"NO!" she yelled!

She jolted up! Her body covered with sweat and her lungs starving for air! She looked around and saw the same old cellar she was in. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare, she told herself. She took slow and deep breaths. The door opened and she jumped up to see Iroh.


	7. Hurricane

"Aiori, are you alright? I heard you scream?" he asked.

"It was just a nightmare." She told him, and then the ship rocked abruptly to the right and knocked her onto her bottom! Iroh gripped the railing! "What's going on?"

"Hurricane, but do not worry, you will be safe down here!" he told her.

"What?" and she bounded up to her feet and raced out to the deck! She held onto the walls as she went, and her feet slid back and forth from the water coming in! Thunder roared and she couldn't hear Iroh calling to her! Still, she hurried up to the deck and ran out! All the men were huddled under the doorway, and she pushed by until she ran into Zuko's back by accident. He turned to face her, with his face dripping water! Lightning crashed and made him look eerie!

"What are you doing up here, Water Bender?" he yelled to her over the roar of the storm! She looked out and saw the waves crashing upon the ship! It went rocking and sent everyone tumbling over! She fell next to Iroh and Prince Zuko!

"She can't take much more, Prince Zuko!" a man yelled over to them! Aiori looked at everyone and saw fear in their eyes! She grit her teeth and ran out to the deck!

"Aiori, come back!" Iroh yelled out to her! The rain soaked her clothes and scarf, right down to her hair! She looked around and saw nothing but darkness and water! The wind threatened to blow her off the boat! She turned back and faced the crew and they all watched to see what she was going to do! She turned back and lifted her hands up into the air and began to water bend!

"What's she doing?" Prince Zuko asked his uncle.

"She is trying to guide the ship through the storm!" he answered.

Aiori was doing just that! She knew she had to do something! It was hard to concentrate without being tumbled over! She went on into the night, trying to sooth the waves so the boat could maneuver! Suddenly, an enormous wave towered over the whole ship! She gasped as everyone screamed for their lives! She clapped her hands together in front of her and then spread her arms apart, making it break down the middle and allowing the ship to pass! She had done it! The waters calmed down and the lightning ceased! The crew cheered! Aiori was now exhausted and collapsed onto the deck, soaking wet to the bone. She looked up into the sky and saw that the clouds began to part and the stars were now visible. It was over, the storm was finally over! Iroh ran over and helped her up. She leaned on him, dripping wet and he smiled at her.

"Well done, Aiori." He told her and she smiled back at him. "You have saved us all." Prince Zuko walked over and looked at her.

"I told you not to water bend on my ship." He said in a monotone.

"I know, and I did." She admitted.

"Well…it's a good thing you did." He said. She looked up at him surprised and fixed her scarf. He was thanking her! "Thank you, Aiori." And he called her by her name! She smiled up at him.


	8. Getting To Know Aiori

**_disclaimer: i do not own The Avatar...but yes I made up Aiori ;)_**

**_oh, and i was thinking about adding only one chapter every few days to create suspension, what do you think? ;)_**

****

Chapter 8

"Getting To Know Aiori"

Aiori's status on the ship changed since she had saved them from the raging waters of the hurricane. She was allowed to participate in music night and other events. The other members of the crew seemed to not mind her presence and enjoyed her story telling. While one man played a melody, she'd tell them tales of her people, all the legends and wars that were known. She animated them, making them more interesting so they wouldn't want to leave their seats. She was often found meditating on the deck, or out in the rain, practicing her water bending. She even cooked dumplings on some nights. Yet, despite her new and improved grade among the ship, she kept her face covered in the scarf, hiding her face.

Zuko wasn't so amused. He didn't spit at her, as he would before, but he didn't welcome her with open arms either. He would sit back and watch her, trying to read her. His uncle seemed to love her like a child of his own, and he wanted to teach her new things all the time. But Zuko was too busy with his plans for the Avatar and other things to notice all of her talents.

"Not a perfect fit, but will do." Iroh said as Aiori stood in front of him with one of the crew member's outfits. It was huge, and the armor was heavy, but she was amused by the fact that the sleeves covered her hands. She spun around and lifted up the baggy shirt to see the baggy pants.

"How do I look?" she jokingly asked Iroh and he laughed heartily.

"Stunning, really something else." He replied.

"I just don't like the red. My favorite color is white."

"That is interesting, I never knew anybody who liked the color white."

"It's a pure color." Aiori explained.

"I see, well, we will simply have to stop at the next market. You are in need of some clothes."

"Won't Zuko get angry?"

"He may, but he is always angry." Iroh sighed, "I just wish he would notice the error of his ways. That is no way to live life. I know there is a glowing side to him."

"I can sense that he does, he just does not want to show it."

"Maybe someday, he will change." And Iroh walked off. Aiori squirmed out of the clothes and folded them up, she had her dress on underneath. She set them down on a table and looked up to see Zuko.

"Zuko," she was surprised.

"What were you doing with fire bender clothes?"

"They were given to me, but they are to big, so I'm going to use the material to make my own." She explained. "I have none of my own."

"What about the one you are wearing?"

"It's dirty and I've worn it since I got here. I know it wasn't long ago, but you made me do a lot of chores and…"

"You are fine with the ones you have!"

"Well, your uncle was talking about stopping at the next market."

"There is no time, we are tracking the Avatar!"

"I do not see why it is such a big deal." She said with a shrug. He glared.

"Just go do the dishes or something!"

"I am not your servant anymore, Zuko."

"Since when? And it's Prince Zuko!"

"Since your uncle Iroh released me from that post, and I will call you prince when you start to act like one." She said and crossed her arms.

"You have no authority to speak to me that way!" he barked with flames in his eyes.

"You do not threaten me anymore, Zuko. I am protected by your uncle, which means you have to get used to me whether you like it or not." And he growled and stormed off.

"Aiori, it is tea time!" Iroh called from the mess hall. Aiori turned, but looked back to watch as Zuko stomped off. She shook her head and walked into the room. She sat down in front of Iroh and looked out the window, it was raining outside. The sound of the rain and the ocean was very relaxing. She tapped her fingers on the table and looked at Iroh and smiled. He handed her a cup of tea and they took the first sip together.

"General Iroh, what made Zuko so miserable?" she asked innocently.

"As you may already know, he is a banished prince." Iroh explained, "He wants nothing more than to return to his throne, but he cannot until he catches the Avatar."

"But, that seems impossible." She spoke, still from under her scarf.

"I know, but it's all he cares about." He responded. Aiori looked back out into the hallway and sighed. "Let me teach you how to play my favorite board game. It is particularly fun on rainy days."

Later that day, Aiori was mopping the floor with one of the crew members and stopped to look at the rain. She dropped her mop and ran out into the down pour while giggling! She held out her arms and spun around with her head held high in the air! She loved the rain. She began to dance around, kicking off her moccasins and smiling. Her fun stopped when she heard someone clear their throat. She stopped and saw Zuko staring at her. She smiled, although he was unable to see it. It was as if she was trying to coach him to having some fun, and enjoy being a teenager, but he just had the same stare. "Get back inside." He demanded. She just grabbed her moccasins and did as he said.


	9. The Market Place

"We're docking." A crew member said to Prince Zuko. Uncle Iroh was standing next to him and then behind him stood Aiori. She ran over to the side and leaned over, looking at the market place. She had never been to one before, and it looked exciting! There were people all over, some walking, and some selling things in booths. She was used to seeing the same view from her home island, but being on the ship was actually a bit of adventure for her. She had never seen the places outside her Irashimu. Now that she was more comfortable amongst the men, she could take it as an experience. She ran back to Iroh and bounced on her heels in excitement.

"When do we get to look around?" she asked him.

"Right after we doc." He said.

"Not you." Zuko turned and said to Aiori. "You're staying on the ship."

"What?" she was shocked to hear him say that! "But I need clothes!"

"I will send someone to get them for you, then."

"No Prince Zuko, let her come along. She has never seen a market place before. Besides, I will take her with me." Iroh spoke up. He smiled down at Aiori who bounced again with glee.

As soon as the ship was docked, Aiori ran off and looked at the land. There was no snow! She gripped some sand in her hands and let it slip through her grasp. It was all so new. Iroh called her and she followed him. Zuko went off somewhere else. Aiori was looking in all directions, discovering new things. Iroh picked up a white kimono and showed it to her. He also picked up some materials and sewing thread. She wanted to make her own clothes. Other than that, he took her looking for a decent pair of shoes. After that came soap and other small things. Aiori was having so much fun that the day seemed to fly by! Before she knew it, it was sunset and they were walking back to the ship. She stopped when he saw a spear for sale. Iroh watched her walk over and pick it up. "You work with a spear?" he asked. She nodded and spun it around, showing off some of her moves.

"My father taught me how to work with a bunch of weapons." And she placed it back down.

"You know, I think we just might have a spear on the ship." Iroh said.

"Really, can we go check?" she asked.

"Be my guest." And she darted back on the ship and set down the stuff. After doing so she ran down to the cellar and looked in all the corners. Iroh walked in slowly after her and pointed to a tall crate. She ran over and opened it.

"Wow." She held one up. It was heavier than she expected, and the blade was very jagged. "It needs to be sharpened." She spoke up.

"Why don't you keep that one for yourself, hmm? Who knows, it might come in handy one day." And he walked out. Aiori set it up against a crate and began to make her new clothes. As she sewed, she looked at it, admiring it. She was a warrior from the inside out, but hadn't seen any action in so long. She day dreamed about using it to put bad guys at bay, and saving the day as usual. She also dreamed of giving Zuko another beating! It seemed very appealing at the moment until he entered the cellar.

"It's going to be chilly tonight." He told her. She didn't speak up. "There's a spot, near the fire pit, if you want it." And then he turned his back on her and left. Was he being nice to her? Aiori didn't think twice though and ceased the opportunity to sleep comfortably.

Later that night, she awoke when there was a loud slamming noise! She jumped up and looked at the door and saw Zuko standing there in what looked like a robe. He looked upset about something, as usual. Aiori just rubbed her eyes and looked at him the best she could.

"Stop that infernal racket!" he barked.

"What racket?" she asked, confused.

"That howling you were doing! Knock it off!" and then he left, closing the door behind him. Howling? Was she howling in her sleep? Nonsense! But then she remembered that she had dreamed about the wolves back at Irashimu. She had probably been talking to them in her dream, and accidentally really howled in her sleep. Embarrassed to death, she tried to go back to sleep.

"I cannot believe I was howling." She muttered to herself while feeling her cheeks burn. She peeked out the window and discovered the moon was now in a crescent, and it probably caused it. She snuggled her face into the pillow, feeling more homesick than ever. "I wonder how they're doing without me."


	10. The Tables Have Turned

"Aiori," said a voice, "Aiori, wake up." She heard. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up to see Iroh standing over her with a smile. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning General Iroh." She spoke up.

"Good morning, I see that Zuko let you sleep up here instead of the cellar. I will let him know how proud I am of him. But I am here to tell you that the crew is going out to market again to gather some supplies. You may stay here and rest." he finished while patting her head.

"Thank you." She said as she laid back down and Iroh walked off.

It wasn't until much later when Aiori awoke. She got up a stretched, and walked around. It was later than she usually woke up, but she just shrugged it off and began to sew the rest of her clothes together. She looked out the window and waited for the crew to return. However it got very late and there was no sign of them. She walked up onto the deck and looked around the market place and didn't see anybody. She grew puzzled. "Where is everybody?" she spoke to herself. She looked around again. "They've been out all day. I wonder what is keeping them so long." And she waited for another hour until she gave up hope. "Something's not right." She walked off the ship and into the market. There was nobody in sight! She looked into the alleys and around everywhere, but they were nowhere to be found! "Hello? Anybody?" she called out.

"General Iroh? Where are you?" then she called for some members of the crew. "Dramo? Culler?" and she continued. "Surik?" and then she called for Prince Zuko. "Zuko? Where is everyone?" and then she saw something on the ground. She ran over to it and picked it up. It was a fire bender's helmet. She looked further and saw a bunch of foot prints, like there had been a brawl of something, and then some drops of blood. It looked like some had dragged off the others. She ran ahead, following the footprints in the dirt.

It led her into a forest, where the foot prints ended. She looked for signs of people. She saw a snapped twig and walked forward. She knew it wouldn't be the best idea to call for anyone else, in case they found her. A couple yards ahead she saw a piece of red clothing handing off of a bush. She picked it up and looked at it. Then she sniffed it, trying to find some sort of sign. It was trick her father had taught her. It smelled like the tea she had drank the night before! "General Iroh!" she assumed and then continued to run forward. She ducked down and made her steps quieter, like she was hunting. A little while further and she saw a strand of hair on a branch. It was long and black. "Zuko." And she went further in. She knew now that something wasn't right! And she quickened her pace!

Her search stopped when she saw a flickering light in the clearing a small ways away. She heard voices and crackling, there was someone camping apparently. She climbed up a tree, gripping the bark with her nails and throwing herself up higher until she reached a limb. She climbed up onto it and jumped onto the tree next to it. She did it repeatedly until she was peering down onto the camp sight.

There were more fire benders, gathered around the fire, and laughing. They weren't the crewmen on Zuko's vessel. She saw looked around until she saw a bunch of men bound and gagged to trees. Amongst them she spotted Prince Zuko and General Iroh! And then the rest of the crew! She clasped her hand over her mouth and shrunk back onto the trunk of the tree! "No." she whispered to herself. They were kidnapped! She watched as one man walked over and drew out a sword and held it to Zuko's throat! He just glared up at the man.

"I take it nobody will miss you, after all you're banished and people will just think that you were lost out at sea." The man spoke. "It is a shame, I'm sure The Fire Lord will miss his son after he discovers his disappearance." And Aiori growled! Then the man did the same to Iroh. "And as for you, what would people think if they saw the great General Iroh strung up?" he then turned to another man. "We'll dispose of them at nightfall." Said the man and then walked off. Aiori jumped down from the tree swiftly and silently and darted back to the market! "What am I going to do?" she asked herself as she jumped over roots and burst out of the woods! She raced hurried back onto the ship and leaned against the wall and tried to regain her breath! Her chest moved up and down steadily. "Think, think, think, think! What should I do?"


	11. Aiori To The Rescue

_**Author's note: Okay, I need to know what people think of this story, so please review, or I just won't post anymore! ;) PULEEZ!**_

Opening the crate of weaponry, Aiori pulled out a bow and arrows and a pair of elbow swords. Then she tied them to her waist with a rope, making sure they were accessible. She used part of her scarf to tie up her hair. The sun was setting and she was running out of time! She ran in the hallway and passed Zuko's room. She stopped and backed up to look in. She walked in slowly and looked around his room. He had no weapons…of course; his temper and fire bending would do just fine. But she found some of his extra armor and pondered the idea. She snatched it up. "Sorry Zuko, but you'll thank me later." And she began to strap herself into it. It was heavy and big on her, since she was shorter than him, but it had to do. She tied the string taught and replaced the weapons. She had never used armor back at home, but these were ruthless fire benders she would be dealing with. She had a hard time getting the chest armor on, naturally because of the fact that she was a girl…and indeed had a chest, so she left it off. Her curves were no longer visible under the armor, and her identity was hidden. But there was one last touch needed. She took the coal ashes and made streaks under and over her eyes…and she was ready. She grabbed her new spear. "Here goes nothing." She bucked up and ran off the ship.

While running the same route, she tried to remember all the lessons her father had taught her about the weapons she had and fighting. Only use the bow and arrows for distance, the spear would work for defense against more than one, and then the elbow swords would only work on a one on one situation. When she reached the same tree over the camp sight, she was horrified to see General Iroh and Prince Zuko on their knees, on the ground, with a man over them with a sword held in the air! She just made it in time. She drew out her bow and grabbed an arrow and aimed for the swordsman. "I know I don't like them, but a warrior protects everyone. For honor." She said to herself. It was the code of honor she had sworn to when she started her training. She pulled back on the bow and let go!

The arrow flew through the air and nailed the swordsman in the back of the head! He fell to the ground, leaving Iroh and Zuko unharmed! "Gotcha!" she muttered and prepared another one. A different man walked up to the dead one and drew his sword! "Mark two." And she did the same, sending an arrow into the man's neck and knocking him down! The other man stood up and began to yell and shout! They looked around for the source, but couldn't find her. Aiori drew another, "Mark three." and hit another man! Now there was complete chaos! She saw the original leader of the group run over and construct fire from his fists! He held it over his hostages' heads! Aiori jumped down from the tree and landed on her feet! She held the arrow aimed at the man's face! "Leave them alone! She yelled! Everybody turned around and looked at her! "Let them go!" and the men circled her!

"We have a little heroine, gentlemen!" the man laughed. The other men went after her and she fired one last arrow into a man's chest and sent him down! She went into fight mode!

"Aiori, behind you!" Iroh yelled to her! She dropped her bow and pulled out her spear just in time to block a blow from the other man's spear! She did a back flip and spun around, cutting another soldier with her spear blade! He yelled and fell to the ground! She heard foot steps behind her and held up her spear behind her, blocking a blow from behind! She spun around and did a cartwheel out of the way! Her heart raced as two men came at her at the same time! She jumped up into the air and swiped one and jumped off his shoulders, kicking the other one's face! She ran over to Iroh and cut him loose! He jumped up and went into battle! Aiori went down the line, freeing the rest of them! Then she cut Zuko loose and went back into action! The fire benders fought! She ran at one, stabbing him in the back and did another flip and kicked one behind her! "Aiori," Iroh yelled! "The river!" and she looked over and spotted a hidden river! She dropped her spear and began to water bend! She sent streams of water at the other fire benders, extinguishing their flames, making them vulnerable! Most of the men went down, but there was one who attacked her!

A flame went flying at her and she blocked it with a shield of water! The man came up to her and he grinned a sinister smile! "A water bending teenage girl. Do you know what trouble you've gotten yourself into?" she growled.

"You harmed my friend General Iroh. A warrior always protects." She replied with a ball of water in both fists!

"Girls should not be fighting!" he laughed. Aiori dropped the water and flashed out her elbow swords and spun them around! "Is that a challenge?" and he conducted more fire! Aiori lifted her head and howled into the wind! Causing the other men to stop and look! She sounded just like a wolf! There was only the sound of water currents in the river…but then a howl answered hers! And then another, and another! But they were real wolves.

"If I don't finish you, my friends will." She said with a smile. The wolves continued to howl and she walked towards the man with a smile on her face. Then they began to fight! She jumped forward, lunging with the elbow blades and then blocking his fiery first! They looked each other in the eye and she did a cartwheel to the side and continued to lunge! The man blocked and hit her, leaving a burn mark on her armor! She growled and did a flip off of his shoulders, landing behind him! He seemed unharmed, until he felt blood tricking down his forehead. Aiori smiled and took a step back. He grew angry and threw more fire at her!

"Aiori!" Zuko yelled to her! She ducked and looked back! But then the man hit her in the face and sent her tumbling back into the ground! She was so surprised that she went of guard!

She looked up, seeing blurry at the man who held fire over her head and smiled. She felt her head throb from the impact on the ground! Just as the man went to hit her again…Zuko jumped in and punched him with a fiery fist of his own! He saved her? She watched as Zuko dueled with the man! She saw him being pushed back, needing help! He had helped her; it was only fair, even if she did dislike him. She jumped up and ran over to the river and sent a huge stream into his back, knocking down and letting Zuko finish him! She looked around and saw only her crew standing. It was victory! They all cheered! But then Aiori lost her footing and slipped! She went tumbling down into the gorge! "Aiori!" she heard Zuko call out to her, but she fell in. She hit her head on a rock and went splashing into the river, going unconscious as tiny bubbles made their way to the surface.


	12. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

I would appreciate it if someone told me how the story is so far, and even give me some ideas. Everybody else has a million reviews, I have 2, and from the same person.

To 1likethat: I love you! **singing** _you make me feel so appreciated, you make me feel so loved! _lol!

Come on guys give me some love! I'm new to this writing to an animated series thing. Kisses&Hugs

TheItGirl

PS-another chapter coming out today!


	13. Aiori's Face Revealed

Zuko ran over to the edge of the river and looked down with his uncle and other men of the crew. They searched desperately for a sign of Aiori! "Aiori!" Zuko called down, but there was neither answer nor a stir in the water. "Aiori, where are you?" he called out again, but still nothing. "She may be hurt!" he was actually worried about her. "Spread out and search for her!" he commanded his crew and they all ran off in different directions! Zuko ran down the river, in the direction of the current and looked in the water for her. There was still no sign of her. He stopped when he heard a wolf's howl. He spun around, looking around him. "Aiori?" but there was nothing there. He ran further down and spotted a wolf staring into the water.

He looked at the wolf that in turn looked at him. It howled and called to its family members, and they walked up to it. Zuko watched as the wolf howled again in his direction and then approached him! He backed up and flared his fists! The wolf stopped and cocked its head. It set down something it had in its teeth and walked off with the others. Zuko picked it up and looked at it, it was Aiori's scarf! Zuko stood up and looked around. The wolf howled again. He remembered that Aiori seemed to be able to communicate with the wolves. "Wait a minute!" he called out into the dark. "Where is she? Did she send you?" there was nothing. He slid down into the gorge and ran in the shallow end of the river. "Aiori?" he called again. He was worried about her, even if he didn't want to admit it. He didn't just lose a servant; he lost the person who saved his life. Maybe his uncle was right. Maybe Aiori was more than she seemed.

Zuko spotted a figure in the water further down! "Aiori!" he yelled and ran down to her! The wolf howled again and Zuko looked up into the starry sky. Then he looked back down at Aiori. She was face down in the water, her arms and legs hanging limply into the current. He turned her over onto her back and looked at her. There was hair covering her face; that was now free of the scarf. Somehow her face had managed to stay hidden. He looked down and noticed that she was wearing his armor. It upset him, how dare she steal his armor suit! But he looked back at her face and his temper cooled. Temptation ran threw his veins.

He had never seen her face before, but now was the chance! He heard his uncle calling for him. "Zuko…Prince Zuko! Where are you?" he called. Zuko looked up, but then looked back at Aiori's face. He reached out one hand and gently swiped the wet hair from her face. He was caught of guard by what he saw. Her face was a nice tan color, and her features looked heavenly, almost perfect. She had long eyelashes and rosy cheeks. Her lips were pink and voluptuous, like the rest of her body, and looked sweet. She had a small chin and perfect cheek bones. She was beautiful! Zuko touched her cheek and looked on as a drop of water travel down her temple. The wet dress clung to her upper body, exposing cleavage. Zuko drew in a quick, sharp breath and let it out slowly. He lifted the girl up from where she rested and walked up to his uncle with her cradled in his arms.

"Uncle," Zuko said as he walked up to him, "We need to get her back to the ship."

Aiori stirred and awoke in a warm bed. Her head ached, but she sat up and looked around. The room had a fire nation flag hanging from the wall. She gasped and turned to run out of the room! She opened the door and ran into General Iroh. "Whoa, hold on there young one!" he said and he held her by her shoulders and she looked up at him. She smiled.

"Iroh?" she asked in disbelief.

"It is nice to see the face of our hero." He spoke to her. She suddenly moved her hands up to her face and felt around for the scarf, but it was gone! She gasped and went to run away, but Iroh grabbed her. "Easy, you fell into the river after saving us, and your scarf fell off."

"Is everyone okay?" she asked. He smiled.

"Everyone is alive and unharmed, thanks to you Aiori." And with that he tucked his hands into his sleeves and bowed. "You have saved us all from Commander Zhao's army."

"Commander Zhao?" she repeated.

"He is the man you fought. He has been after Prince Zuko since he was banished." Iroh explained. Aiori's eyes grew big.

"Zuko…did he see my face?" she asked. Iroh smiled.

"He did. But I do not see why you could not show your face before."

"I find no honor in showing my face to my enemy." She informed him.

"It was Prince Zuko who saved you; I do not think he sees you as an enemy."

"He saved me?" she was surprised, "Why?" her tone darkened.

"Because you saved him, and the rest of us. That attack you pulled was amazing, you completely found Commander Zhao off guard. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Everyone in Irashimu learns how to fight."

"Now I have another question for you. Why did you save Prince Zuko?"

"Well, I saved you because you have shown me respect, and so has the crew. A warrior is to protect those who have aided them. As for Zuko, it was the Irashimu Warrior Code of Honor. A warrior must protect all, even if they don't approve of that person." Iroh smiled at her and placed a hand on her head.

"What am I going to do with you and my nephew?" he said with a smile.


	14. Aiori VS Zuko

_Sorry I wasn't here, I was at my dad's and I hate the man! So it's great to be back and OMG I love all the reviews I got! Thank you to everyone! Now here's the next chappy!_

Aiori ran onto the deck the next morning and saw Prince Zuko over at the edge, looking ahead. She decided to have some fun and snuck up on him from behind. She tiptoed up to him and then yanked on his ponytail! He spun around and yelled with fury in his eyes!

"Uncle!" he barked! But then he saw Aiori and softened, but not to a welcoming state. She giggled to his reaction. "Oh, it's just you." He said and turned back around. She crossed her arms.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, your highness." She said sarcastically.

"Don't pull the hair." He commanded.

"Okay, okay, don't lose your temper on me." She said as she did a pushy gesture. There was a moment of silence. "So, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"What you did was stupid and dangerous." He commented.

"I was hoping to at least get a thank you."

"Thank you." He finally said.

"And thank you for helping me." She spoke up with a hand on her chest. He turned to her again.

"The wolves helper me. But how?"

"Well, my people talk to wolves. I learned how at a young age. Wolves and my people have shared land for ages, and we learned to understand each other after some time. We speak their language." She explained. He just turned away again. "You know this is the longest conversation we've had ever?"

"Thrilling." He replied, still not looking at her. She just sighed and looked off at the ocean.

"I'm going to practice." She said and walked away from him. She began to water bend on the deck, calling up a stream of water to her and moving it around in the air.

"I saw your face." Zuko finally spoke again.

"I know you did." Was all she said, and continued to practice.

"Why aren't you covering it again?" he asked out of curiosity.

"What is the point? You have already seen it." And she turned the water into a ball and spun it around.

"That man," he started.

"Commander Zhao. I know." She replied quickly. "Your uncle informed me of the situation." She saw Zuko bow his head. "There is no shame. His hatred is his problem and his alone." Zuko growled under his breath and Aiori tossed the water ball overboard and walked up to him. He didn't look at her, bur she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He wants to ruin the rest of my life." He said quietly.

"Than don't let him." She suggested and walked off. He turned, watching her walk back into the ship. He just faced the water again. A warm feeling stayed on his shoulder from where her hand was. He normally didn't let anybody touch him, but her touch was different, almost calming and relaxing.

Later, Zuko walked back out onto the deck and spotted his uncle standing at the edge and looking at the water. He approached him and asked him what he was looking at, just needing to talk to someone since his encounter with Aiori. Iroh looked down and smiled, "Aiori is water riding."

"But she doesn't have a boat or anything to stand on." Zuko remarked.

"She is a water bender, she doesn't need one. Look." He pointed down and they saw Aiori standing on the water! She waved up to them, lifted her arms into the air and a wave erupted from under her feet! She stayed on, standing on it as it moved forward, surfing. Iroh laughed as he watched her skill. It was like her feet were gliding with the water. Zuko watched, almost wishing he could do the same. Aiori looked up at him and waved. He waved back, meekly, hiding his interest. She continued to ride the waves for quite some time, until she lifted up her arms and rode a wave that lifted her up onto the ship. She was hardly even wet! Iroh clapped his hands.

"That was nothing." Zuko spoke up. Aiori looked at him and smirked.

"Okay Mr. Fire Bender, lets see you do that." She said, motioning to the ocean water. He scoffed it off.

"I can do more impressive things." He waved it off.

"Excuse me?" she caught him, "Why don't you prove it?"

"Okay, how?" he turned and folded his arms, meeting her challenge. She thought for a moment.

"Tomorrow at dawn," she said, "We'll have a battle." And she walked off as he chuckled to himself.

"I look forward to it." He mentioned. She just walked off. Iroh walked up to Zuko.

"Zuko, are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"It's just a bet, Uncle. Nothing serious." He told his uncle. "What could happen?"


	15. The Duel Of Hearts

At dawn, Zuko met Aiori up on the deck. The sun was orange, making everything have yellowish tint. Zuko untied his robe top and let it slip from his back. He turned to face Aiori who was on the other side of the deck. Aiori was in a white dress with blue pants underneath. She stood with her back to him, with her hands in a praying gesture and then spun around, seeing the prince topless. Her eyes scanned him, and then she grinned. She got in her fighting stance and Zuko stepped into his. "Please, try not to tear each other apart." Iroh told them as he took a seat on the side.

"Don't worry General Iroh," Aiori called out to Zuko's uncle. "I'm just going to cool off his hot temper."

"Perhaps it would do you well if I melted the ice from your heart." Zuko called back to her with a grin.

"Ooh, that hurt." She said sarcastically with a smile. "But enough talk; let's just jump to the part where I kick your butt."

"And…begin!" Iroh signaled them.

Zuko stepped forward and sent a flame in her direction! Aiori pulled water up from the sides of the ship and made a shield! The fire extinguished and left no mark on her! She twirled the water into two separate whips and threw them at Zuko! He jumped up, dodging them and sending another flame at her with his foot! Aiori jumped over it and tumbled forward, jumping up and kicking, but Zuko grabbed her foot and tossed her backwards! She did a back hand spring and landed back on her feet! Zuko got up close and began to try and punch her! She avoided the blows and blocked them with water balls in her fists! Then she threw a stream of water at him, knocking him to the floor!

"You can't beat me, Zuko." She taunted him with her hands on her hips. Zuko did a jackknife up.

"I have before." And he threw another huge flame at her, sending her skidding back until her back was against the railing! She shook her head to relieve the pain. She threw another big jet of water at him and he made a shield of fire, creating a smoke screen! Aiori coughed and looked around, trying to find him! But she felt something hard smash into her face and she went flying back into the air and hit a wall! She looked up and saw Prince Zuko walking over to her as the smoke cleared. "I win." He said. Aiori just looked away. "Water Benders have always been weaker than Fire Benders." And then he held out a hand to help her up. Aiori just glared up at him. "Don't be a soar loser." She stood up and dusted herself off.

"Maybe some people shouldn't be bad winners. Gloating is one thing, but insulting one's origin is no way to revel." She spoke softly. Then she pushed past him. "I'll be in my room, thinking about how weak I am." And she left the deck.

Uncle Iroh walked up to Zuko and looked at him. "Well, I think it's clear that your choice of words wasn't the best." Zuko grit his teeth and scowled. "Nice going."

Zuko was in his room, just sitting at is desk and thinking to himself. Had he really upset her that much? He didn't think it was that bad of a comment, but maybe he was a bit rough. If someone told him that he was weak, he would have probably burned out their tongue. Also, girls were more fragile than boys, so it made perfect sense. He rested his cheek on his hand and tried to think of something else. But there was a knock on the door. It opened and there stood Uncle Iroh. "Dinner time Prince Zuko." And Zuko sighed and got up, following his uncle to the kitchen. He suddenly had the strangest urge to bring up a question.

"Uncle, have you seen Aiori?" Zuko asked as they walked.

"No," Iroh replied, "She has been down in her room since the fight."

"Did you tell her it was time for dinner?"

"I did, but she said she was not hungry. So I respected her space and left." Zuko thought and then stopped and turned around.

"I'm going to check up on her." And he walked over to the door to the cellar. He knocked on it and waited for a reply. There was nothing, so he called into the door. "Aiori?"

"Go away!" her voice answered.

"Aiori, it's time for dinner." He told her.

"I'm not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten all day."

"I said I'm not hungry!" she replied angrily. Zuko balled his fists and was about to respond with a yell, but took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Aiori, would you please come out?" he tried to be a gentleman.

"No."

"It would mean a lot to the crew, if you joined us for dinner."

"To the crew or you?" she asked. Zuko threw his fists up into the air with frustration.

"Girls." He muttered to himself.

"I just can't believe you'd have the audacity to say that to me! You called my people weak, when I may never even see them again! You must be a heartless wreck!" she calmed down, "And you must be pleased to see me in my distressed state."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You must be proud of yourself for separating me from my family. But what does it matter? After all, Water Benders are weak." And with that Zuko backed away from the door. It was clear that she wasn't going to come out. And it was also clear that he hurt her feelings. He pulled out the hair band he had kept in his pocket and looked at it. He slipped it under the door and walked away.

Aiori was leaning against the door with tears falling down her face, upset and determined not to show her face. She hated him! And nothing would ever change her mind! But then she saw something slip under the door. She picked it up and looked at it. "My circlet!" she gasped and picked it up. She held it close to her heart and looked at the door. She peeked out of the keyhole and watched as Zuko walked away. She turned back and looked down at her trinket. It was a precious symbol of her life before this nightmare. She treasured it, and placed it on her head like she would have at home.


	16. Music Night

Aiori awoke the next morning with a headache and red swollen and burning eyes from crying. She just looked around the room, allowing her hair to fall in front of her face and impair her vision even more. Everything was puffy from the loss of tears. She sat up slowly and wiped her nose on her arm. She felt horrible from the inside out. She turned to the door and saw that there was a tray of food! She scooted over to it and looked at what was left for her. There were some noodles with some sauce and a cup of tea that was now cool. On the side was a passion fruit. Aiori picked up the fruit and bit into it, letting the juices run down her chin. It was very tender and luscious. After eating that, she left the rest and peered out the door. When she saw the coast was clear, she left her room and quietly entered the hallway. She closed the door behind her and turned to see Iroh who seemed to pop out of nowhere. "Ah, there you are." He said. "We have been waiting for you to appear."

"I'm sorry, I just needed some alone time." She bowed her head and looked away.

"I understand."

"Thank you for leaving me something to eat." She thanked him.

"Oh, I didn't, it was Prince Zuko." She looked up surprised.

"Zuko?"

"He felt sorry for saying what he did. And when you called him heartless," he stopped and chuckled, "He turned as pale as a kunta fish in the Sun." he laughed again. "It was most entertaining watching him pick at his food at supper and not do anything else. He is normally barking orders to everyone, but he was dead silent. I asked him what was wrong and he shrugged, and then brought you the tray of food, but you were fast asleep. So he just left it for you, went into his room and didn't come out. But he is on the deck of you wanted to talk to him." Aiori shook her head. "Very well, how about a nice hot cup of tea to chase away your troubles?" Aiori smiled and nodded and followed Iroh into the mess hall.

Soon after having tea, Aiori decided to help with the laundry. A crewman handed her a pile of Zuko's clothes and she walked with them to Zuko's room. She had her hands full, so she just put her ear to the door to listen if he was in there. When she didn't hear anything, she bumped open the door with her hip and entered, but she had the wrong notion and Zuko was in fact in the room. He was in a tunic, practicing some martial arts. She stood up taut and looked to her side when he stopped and his eyes landed on her. It was an awkward moment for the both of them. She wanted to look at him, and felt her attention being drawn to his bare arms. They looked so strong, as if he could easily hurt her and she should have been scared of him. But in reality she didn't fear him, unless he was uncontrollably mad. She felt her knees get weak as she looked back up at him. "Um…I am sorry." She said, "I didn't know you were in here. I have your clothes." And she set them down on a nearby desk and folded her hands in front of her. She went to walk out, but he articulated her unexpectedly.

"Aiori," he started, "About what I said to you yesterday…I did not mean it. It was wrong of me to critically remark your people. I made a horrible stereotype and I apologize."

She was silent with her back to him in the doorway, but then turned her head, "Really?" and he nodded.

"I know it wasn't the first time I offended you." He stated and she sighed.

"And it probably won't be the last." And with that she left. But she stopped and looked back in to say something, "Oh, it's music night. Your uncle wanted to know if you were planning on attending."

"Maybe I will." And she walked away with a nod.

That night, the entire crew was on the deck laughing, singing and playing instruments! But Zuko remained in his room. He was writing in his personal memoir, and could hear the music and cheer. He couldn't concentrate on what he was writing, and soon decided just to go down to check it out. He approached the deck and saw people smiling and enjoying themselves. His uncle was clapping his hands delightfully to something as he tapped one foot to the beat. Other men merrily played their instruments. He couldn't see past the people and walked in closer to appear over the circle they formed. He saw Aiori in the middle of the circle, dancing around happily, kicking her feet out, spinning and fiddling with her dress. Her hair was out and she simply flaunted it out of her way. She looked happy…she looked beautiful. Zuko stepped in front of the other men and watched as she continued. There was a strong beat from some drums and a precious melody from flutes and chimes. Aiori began to skip and laugh. A man pushed up a box and she jumped on it and danced up there. She ended with a bow and the men clapped, even Zuko.


	17. Aiori's Song of Passion

"That was most wonderful, Aiori." Uncle Iroh complimented.

"Thank you. That is how we dance in my village on festive nights." She rejoined.

"Do people at your home sing?"

"All the time."

"Well," Iroh laughed, "It has been a long time since we have heard the beautiful sound of a woman's voice. Give us that honor." The other men chimed in.

"No, I couldn't possibly do that!" Aiori said with a giggle and a shake of her head.

"I am sure you have a most enchanting voice, please." Iroh said and a drummer began to play another, slower beat. Then in came a flute and some chimes. Aiori just stood back up on the crate and began to sing.

"_My heart, my one true soul, I know who it belongs to,_" and smiles crossed everyone's faces, but Zuko was just struck! She really did have an enchanting voice, "_For there is nothing…that could stop the pain, the pain I always get when I am around you. With the night lights as my path, and my spirit as my guide there is nothing left to hide…now that I have found you. The lightning bugs accompany me in my seek, the wolves whisper who it is while I am fast asleep, my mother told me to always be true…and I know now that I have found you._" And sense of tranquility overcame everyone as her soothing voice floated into the air. "_But what to do now? I am stuck here, in the middle of the darkness, with everything to fear. What keeps me going through and through…it is and always has been you. My feet frozen to the ground, my heart is stuck in time, and as the water flows, I hope that you are mine. How can I get there with the obstacles in my way? Dreaming of your arms reaching out to me…blessing me with light to see, I will still cry out for you from night turn into day. I am saved by hearing a wolf's cry…I looked ahead and see eye to eye…they never lie, they know only what is true…and they tell me that some day I will have you. Do not keep me waiting…the flame is burning out…please, as the cool waters wash over me, tell who I am meant to be…I will not sleep until eyes see true…I pray for salvation I will find in you_." And she stopped and looked at everyone. Uncle Iroh sniffed and wiped away a tear and began to clap, then so did everyone else. One man even broke out into sobs. Zuko felt a strange ping at his heart and walked away. He leaned over the railing of his ship and looked out at the reflection of the half moon on the water. He sighed and bowed his head. An unusual feeling washed over him. Some flutes began to play another soothing song that rang into the night.

"Zuko?" he heard Aiori speak. He turned to see her standing and looking at him.

"Where did you learn that song?" he asked.

"Home." She replied. Then she leaned on the railing next to him. "That was actually somewhat embarrassing. I didn't expect them to start tearing and sobbing." Then she turned back to Zuko who was silent. "What's the matter?" He sighed, "What's wrong? Don't tell me my song tore you up too." She said with a smile.

"It didn't. It just made me think."

"About what?" she asked, trying to start conversation, and she began to stream some water with her water bending skills.

"My home…and my past." He admitted.

"That's what the song is supposed to do."

"It has been a long time since I last spoke with my mother."

"How long?"

"Many years." And he turned away, "She died when I was very young."

"I'm sorry." She said in a whisper.

"I can hardly remember her." There was a moment of silence.

"My grandmother always told me, you have to put the past behind you and look into your future. That way, the past doesn't eat you up inside." She bowed her head now. "Sometimes I let my past eat me up inside, and I turn into a mess."

"I don't see anything in my future!" he growled, "I see myself chasing the Avatar and staying on this boat until I rot!" he slammed his fist down on the railing and a flame came from it!

"Easy, easy!" she placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Don't think like that, it's bad luck."

"Commander Zhao wants to see my off my thrown and banished for life, a complete failure!"

"Why don't you do something because it proves good to yourself? You want so much to live up to what everyone else wants of you. Do it for you. And I cannot believe I am saying this to a fire bender, but, you're the Fire Lord's son! You can do anything! Don't let that man get to you."

"My father doesn't even want me anymore." Zuko said softly.

"Hey," and she looked him in the face, catching his attention, "You still have your uncle." Zuko looked away and then back at her. "So what do you say your highness?" she said with a caring smile and the band began to play a faster song. "Buck up and enjoy the now, forget the then."

"How?" he asked.

"Dance!" she replied and pulled him out to the rest of the people and began to dance next to him, but he just stood there. "Oh c'mon! How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You're supposed to have fun! Now dance!" He still didn't move. "Do something!" but he just looked at her. "Like this!" and she took his hands and began to move around with him until he was dancing on his own next to her.

"Hey Aiori," he said and she looked at him, "Thanks." He actually smiled! And then they continued to dance the night away, leaving all troubles behind just to enjoy themselves.


	18. Zuko's Secret

_Aiori: Zuko, what's the matter? _

_Zuko: I'm worried about capturing the Avatar before Nickelodeon cancels the show. _

_Aiori: What!_

_Zuko: If we don't get enough people to sign the petition, The Avatar will be canceled. _

_Aiori: walks up to the screen with puppy eyes Please, Nickelodeon is trying to cancel The Avatar...if you would like to see what happens next than help us keep the show on the air. Sign the petition and give all the characters another chance. Give Aang a chance to save the world and Zuko a chance to see his father again. If you love this show and want to support the good cause, email my creater, TheItGirl at and title the subject "petition" and give your name, the first intial of your last name and the state you are in and a sentence about how much you love the show. Even if you don't like the show, please be a big help and aid us in this great cause to keep a good show running. Please, it will only take a few seconds of your time to keep others happy for a long while to come._

Aiori was fast asleep after dancing until day break, when there was a booming sound! She jerked up and fell out of her hammock! She quickly stood up and dusted herself off. "What in the world is going on?" she asked herself and ran out of the cellar and saw people running to the deck. She ran up next to one. "Excuse me, sir, but what's going on?" but he didn't answer. She sighed and stopped in her tracks and waited for the men to leave. She then followed them up to the deck and saw that they were shooting huge fireballs into the air! She ran up to a man. "Hey, what's all the hullabaloo about?" but he didn't reply and continued talking to another man. "Hello, what is all the ruckus?" but there was still nothing. She ran over to Iroh. "General Iroh, what's going on?"

"Prince Zuko has spotted the Avatar." He told her. Aiori ran over to Zuko in her nightgown.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Capturing the Avatar." He replied.

"No, I mean with the slingshot thingy!" she pointed to the huge weapon on deck. "You want to catch the Avatar, not kill him! He's obviously going onto that island over there, just follow. You'll kill him with these fireballs and than what good will all this be then?" she explained. Zuko called over to a crewman.

"Set course to the island." He said.

"That's better. Now, I'm going to get ready." She said.

"No, I think you should stay on the ship." Zuko told her.

"Nonsense, I'm coming too." and she ran off into the ship.

"Prince Zuko, we've just spotted Commander Zhao's ships sailing to the island." A soldier said.

"See, that's why you should stay." Zuko said to Aiori, but he realized that she was gone.

Shortly after that, the crew set out on the rhinos. Prince Zuko was in his armor and in front of the army. Aiori ran out in her usual white dress and up to Zuko.

"I thought I told you to stay on the ship." He told her.

"But what's the fun in that? Now where's my rhino?" she asked.

"You don't have one." Zuko replied.

"Well than I guess we'll share." She retorted as she jumped up behind him in the saddle. He sighed and they began to move out. Aiori just looked around as they walked off of the shore and further onto the island. There was no talk amongst all of them until Zuko spoke up to Aiori who was trying to amuse herself by playing with a leaf. However, Uncle Iroh had to motion to Zuko to bring up conversation.

"So, um, Aiori," he started, "What do you think of…my rhino?" He finished quickly. She looked at him funnily from behind.

"Your rhino?"

"Yeah."

"Not a very interesting subject."

"Well than you think of something to talk about."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the motor mouth." He said with a grin.

"Harsh," she came back, "Let me think…have you heard of the Ignus Rose?"

"No, what is it?"

"It's a rose that can be found on islands with different climates, like this one. It changes colors as it grows and blooms. And it has the most remarkable fragrance! It's an amazing flower, and very rare. I heard about it in stories but I've never seen one. But I'd like to someday."

"How rare is it?"

"Only one grows out of the ground each year. That means there are about six a year. Another miraculous flower is the Curtilia Flower. It can heal anything from a simple cold to a deadly disease."

"And where do you find that?"

"The single place to find one is at the top of a snow covered mountain. It grows on a rock covered in clovers."

"Have you ever seen one of those?"

"Yes, back in the mountains of Irashimu. I once went on a quest with my father to find it and cure an elderly woman from pneumonia."

"You know a lot of interesting things about nature, don't you?"

"I guess so, like the night lights. The colorful rays that dance across the sky at the poles aren't really nature though, they're really spirits. I was born on a night when they were shining, and the moon was full in the spring."

"That's pretty soon."

"I know, the village would be planning out a celebration for me if I was there." She said and looked away. Zuko tried to change the subject.

"So what else do you know?"

"I know that our rhinos are about to walk into quicksand." She said calmly and Zuko abruptly stopped, causing a whole chain of back up. He led them around it and into the forest.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Aiori replied. Zuko looked ahead and saw the brush getting thicker. He held up one hand and stopped everyone.

"We'll travel on foot." He commanded loud enough for the rest to hear. They all stopped and toed up their rhinos and Zuko split them all up to search for the Avatar. He told Aiori to come with him, so she obeyed. They walked together through the woods as Aiori went on talking about the plants and animals until Zuko interrupted. "You know what, how about no talking for a while." She just shrugged and followed by his side.

As she walked on his left side, she looked up and saw his scar. It was the first time she really looked at it. She didn't want to be rude, so she turned away. Yet her curious eyes found their way back up to his face. He caught her looked and she quickly looked away. She turned back when it began to pry at her and he caught her again. She felt embarrassed and bit her lower lip and looked away. "I got this a long time ago." He suddenly stated. She was surprised to hear him talk about it.

"How long ago?"

"A good few years back." He answered her question.

"An accident?"

"It was no accident." He told her, "You see…I disrespected the Fire Lord one day." He explained sadly, "It was an accident, and I was just doing what I thought was right, but I was still held responsible. I was punished by being sentenced to fight one on one combat, but I didn't know I had to face the Fire Lord himself."

"Your father." She stated the obvious and he nodded, looking down at her.

"I refused to fight him and begged for his forgiveness."

"You…were begging? That doesn't seem like you at all."

"I know, but this was my father, and I knew he was much stronger than me. I knew it was wrong. He said I was weak and disgraceful…" and he paused, "Then he gave me this scar to remind me of that day and what I had done wrong. It still wasn't enough for him though. He banished me, but my uncle decided to help me. I have to catch the Avatar to get my throne back, and my honor."

"How do you know your father will give you back your rightful place?"

"I don't." He finished as he took Aiori's hands and pulled her up onto a boulder he was standing on.

"I didn't know." She said sorrowfully as she looked into his eyes. He just dropped her hands and turned away to commence walking again.

"Nobody did for a long time." Aiori followed behind him.

"But, catching the Avatar seems to wrong. He only wants to save the world, that's his destiny."

"I know, but if I don't catch him, I'll lose mine." Aiori stopped and stood still, just looking at him as he stopped and turned back to her.

"I'm so sorry." She put a hand over her heart. He went to say something to her but spotted the familiar flying bison and pointed!

"The Avatar!" he yelled and he ran ahead. Aiori followed closely behind.


	19. Aiori Meets The Avatar

**everybody-SIGN THE PEITION! AHHHH! PULEEZ:(** **just email me!**

It wasn't long until Zuko and Aiori had stumbled upon an active volcano sight. It was hot, and the ground was unstable. There were steam geysers everywhere. Aiori carefully took each step. "Zuko, the ground is shaking a bit." She pointed out.

"We're standing over moving lava, nothing to be afraid of." He replied. She looked at him with big eyes.

"Nothing to be afraid of? Okay, maybe you are okay because you're a Fire Bender." He turned back and gave her a slick smile. "I mean," she straightened up, "Not that I'm afraid. I just think we shouldn't be here." She confirmed, but a hot geyser exploded next to her and startled her! She yelped and ran over to Zuko and buried her face in his shoulder armor as she gripped onto his arm! She looked up at him and blushed with a meek grin. He gave her another slick smile and they went on with their journey as she held tightly onto his arm. "Can we please leave?"

"Fine, you go in that cave over there, and meet me out here in an hour. Can you handle that?"

"I'm not a baby." She said and walked off and into the cave.

The cave was moist and dark, but she wasn't scared. She just walked through, kicking pebbled under her feet and making funny noises to create echoes. She giggled to herself and made a hooting sound into the narrow space. She wondered if she should have stayed with Zuko, but after embarrassing herself like she did, she was happy to be alone. She sighed after a while from boredom and began to make more noises, but then…

Something jumped out and grabbed her by the dress! She spun around and kicked swiftly into the air, knocking over whoever it was! She took a fighting stance and waited for the person to get up! "Show yourself!" she demanded. "Who are you?" An unfamiliar boy stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Excuse me, who are you?" the boy demanded back!

"Aiori." She said softly so it wouldn't echo. The boy looked at her.

"Sokka." He replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I came with my…master." She had to think about the right response.

"Your master?"

"I am a prisoner of Prince Zuko, son of the Fire Lord Omai." The boy's mouth gaped open and two more people ran forward.

"Prince Zuko is here? Aw man, we gotta get out of here, Katara!" he replied to the girl. The girl looked at Aiori. Aiori noticed a ball of water in the girl's hand.

"You're a water bender!" Aiori exclaimed. "Me too!"

"Really, where are you from?"

"I'm from the island Irashimu."

"You do look vaguely familiar." The girl said with a finger on her chin.

"Never mind that, listen, I have been captured and taken away from my home by Prince Zuko, and he is here looking for the Avatar." Aiori warned them.

"Hey, that's me!" the smaller boy with an arrow on his head stepped forward.

"I would be honored, right now, but…" she stopped to think.

Just now, when she was finally getting close to Prince Zuko, she had a chance to go back home! She had a chance to save the Avatar! But she was torn apart. Zuko was just beginning to show kindness and respect to her. On the other hand, catching the Avatar seemed wrong. And she had a strong feeling to do what her instincts told her.

"But what?" the Avatar spoke up.

"Please, before you think of me as a Fire Bender…I am not. I am a simple Water Bender. I've just been captured. I was sent into this cave to find you, the Avatar, and bring you back to Prince Zuko." The group of kids gasped in fear! "However, I am not going to do that."

"Why not?" The Avatar asked.

"I know this seems far fetched, but being out at sea has shown me how Zuko really is. And…I pity him."

"Are you kidding me? That guy's a jerk!" Sokka exclaimed.

"I know he seems that way, but he isn't all the time. I just feel the whole thing is wrong. You have a job to do. A destiny to fulfill."

"So do you." Katara spoke up suddenly with a smile. "I suddenly remember who you are." There was a moment of silence, and Aiori felt tears coming to her eyes.

"That's not important now. What's important is that I get you out of here. He is looking for you. Now follow me, I'll lead you away from where I know he is."

"How do we know you won't lead us right into a trap?" Sokka yelled at her with his weapon pointed at her.

"Sokka, look at what's on her head." Katara told him, and when he saw he gasped and lowered his weapon.

"Forgive me!" he quickly said, "I didn't mean it!"

"Enough, now let's go." And she led them to the opening of the cave. She peeked out to make sure Zuko was not there, and he wasn't. She felt horrible, like she was betraying him, especially after what she had found out.

They ran through the thickest parts of the island until they stumbled across the giant flying bison and lemur. The three kids jumped onto the bison and got ready to take off. "Hurry! He'll be looking for you!" she told them as she looked up at them from in front of the huge creature. The thing licked her and she wiped off the drool. "Leave now!"

"Come with us!" Katara said with a hand out, "We'll take you back home and you can take your rightful place in the legend of Irashimu."

"My name will always be there. Just not the things I've done. Now go!" and the Avatar's bison flew up into the air and flew away. As it grew smaller in the distance, Aiori waved and tried to crush the horrible feeling on her chest. She had just betrayed Zuko. But at the same time, there was no injustice to it! He stole her away, and he was a Fire Bender, ruthless, heartless, and vicious! She just turned and ran back to where Zuko said to meet up. As she went, she thought about how the kids must have managed to recognize her. As long as Zuko didn't know who she was, or what she had just done, things would be fine.


	20. Banished Princess

She saw Zuko standing in front of the cave, calling for her. She took a deep breath and walked up to him, trying to hide her emotions. He turned to her and asked her where she had been, she replied that she was looking for the Avatar and the cave let her out a ways away from where they were now standing. He walked up close to her and stopped when he was less than a foot away and looked shocked! "What? What is it?" she asked. He reached forward and plucked a hair from hers, and looked at it. It was white and thick. Uh oh, she thought.

"You saw the bison!" he said and then he grabbed her by the shoulders, "Where is he Aiori? Where's the Avatar?" he begged for an answer. She didn't answer right away.

"I didn't see him." She lied.

"This is a bison hair! There are no bison on this island! I know you saw him! Now tell me, where did you find him?" she bowed her head and looked away.

"I-I let him go." She confessed.

"What?" he asked softly.

"I found him, and two other people. But I did what I thought was right…I let him go." Zuko let go of her and backed up. She could tell his temper was boiling and grew scared. He had every right to be mad at her. But she had every right to do what she did.

"YOU DID WHAT?" he barked at her! She jumped from the sudden explosion and looked at him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I'm sorry Zuko." She said softly as tears brimmed her eyes.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE SORRY YOU STUPID WRETCH! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" she bowed her head, knowing well what she did. But he reminded her anyway. "YOU JUST THREW AWAY MY KINGDOM FROM MY GRASP!" he calmed, "I should have known better than to give you chance after chance. I was wrong in thinking we weren't so different." He turned his back to her and she walked forward and touched his shoulder.

"Zuko…" she started.

"I AM LEAVING YOU HERE ON THIS ISLAND! YOU WILL BE STRANDED HERE UNTIL YOU ROT!"

"But Zuko!" she cried in horror!

"I would kill you if I didn't care about you so much." He said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear. Had he really just said that! Impossible!

"Zuko," she tried again, wanting to clarify what he said. He turned to her and screamed violently!

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! NOW!" and he struck her with the back of his hand, sending her to the ground! She looked up as tears tumbled down her face. He ignited his fists and she sprung up and ran away and into the brush!

Aiori continued to run away until she tripped over a branch and fell to the ground with a thud! She crawled up and hugged a nearby tree and cried. A strong thunder boomed through the air, alerting every living thing of the coming storm. The wind kicked up and blew around debris. She wanted more than anything to be in the shelter of the ship, but she would no longer have that option. She had lost her home, her family, and now even all safety. She had nothing.

Zuko was rounding up his men and boarding the ship. He watched as each man and his rhino walked onto the steel ramp. Zuko felt empty inside, but burning with anger on the outside. Some rain drops hit his face but he paid them no mind. Uncle Iroh walked up to him.

"Where is Aiori?" he asked his nephew.

"She's somewhere out there." He answered in a monotone.

"You left her!" Iroh asked in a yell.

"She betrayed me uncle. She saw the Avatar and let him go! She cost me everything!" Zuko explained.

"What do you expect from a girl who has lost everything? You took away all she had, and now you leave her in the forest to die!"

"She should have held true!"

"Prince Zuko, I cannot believe you threw such a precious thing away! And after all you had hoped for." Iroh spoke and Zuko suddenly went silent.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been watching the two of you…and you know well what I mean. A heart never notices the wrong of its ways until a beautiful maiden comes along. She changed you, for the better. You thought about her night and day, and now you've abandoned her." Zuko turned away, "You cannot hide nor deny your feelings Prince Zuko. No one has that ability. This girl came along and you felt something you never had before. Like you said, Aiori was the most beautiful girl you had ever seen in your entire life, and you could not think straight without her."

"I never said that." Zuko turned and corrected his uncle.

"You haven't said that yet." Iroh stated and watched as Zuko stood and thought.

Zuko grabbed the reins of one man's rhino and jumped on. "I'm going to find her." He told his uncle and he hurried off into the forest. Iroh smiled as he watched his nephew ride off despite the growing storm.

"What just happened?" asked the soldier.

"Young love." Iroh replied with a smile.


	21. Poisoned

**_sign the petition to save The Avatar! email me to help the cause!_**

Aiori was sitting at the side of a pond and looking into the water. Tears continued to tumble down her face as she watched the rain drops create ripples on the surface. She looked to her left and saw an exotic flower and plucked it, bringing it up to her nose and smelling it. It had a nice smell and a pretty purple color on the petals. She just admired it as she sat with her legs crossed, letting the leaves from the trees above float down onto her. There were some footsteps from behind her and she looked up with hopeful eyes. "Zuko?" she asked, but it wasn't him…instead, it was someone much worse.

Prince Zuko searched the whole island for Aiori. His uncle's words still buzzed around in his head. He didn't think that way about Aiori. But then again, she was very beautiful, and she was very smart and clever. And somehow she always managed to make a smile cross his stone cold face. She didn't see him differently because of his scar, or his past. He did get a strange feeling when he was around her almost like he was holding his breath. He remembered the night she sang her song, with such a melodious voice. And then how they danced under the starry sky. There was also the feeling he got when she had grabbed his arm and buried her face into his shoulder. And just the sound of her laugh was lifting, and he truly had never felt that way about anybody else. Maybe, just maybe, Uncle Iroh was right. "Aiori!" he called out for her. "Aiori, where are you?" he didn't hear or see anything. "Aiori…I'm sorry!" but he just heard his echo. "Please, Aiori." He said to himself.

There was a rustle in the bushes ahead, and he looked to see what it was. "Aiori?" But out walked a wolf. He remembered that Aiori had the ability to talk to them and they had led them to her before! "Please," he said, and he couldn't believe he was talking to a wolf, "I'm looking for Aiori." The wolf just looked at him. "Do you know where she is?" The wolf tilted his head. "Please, I don't know what else to do." And the wolf howled and ran off! Prince Zuko followed the wolf on his rhino further into the woods until he was back near the volcano! He hopped off the rhino and ran after the wolf on foot. The wolf led him behind the volcano and then disappeared! He stood and looked around to try and find it, but he found something else…a fire surrounded by tents; a camp site. He walked into the camp sight and saw that they were other fire benders! Out from the biggest tent walked Commander Zhao!

"Oh, Prince Zuko, I assume you are looking for the Avatar." He said with an evil smile.

"Not at the moment." He told him with a growl.

"Really, than I suppose you are looking for your little friend…what's her name again…let's see…Aiori?" Zhao said as he scratched his beard.

"Where is she!" Zuko barked. And Zhao snapped his fingers and two men brought out Aiori as she struggled! "Aiori!"

"Zuko!" she cried back!

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Zuko snarled.

"Hurt her, I'm not going to hurt her." And he turned to his men. He walked over and pulled out a quill from his pocket. "You see this; this is a quill from a Deloppa Fish. They're very poisonous. With one sting, a person can be killed in just three days. Now I know that seems terrible, but you have to take into consideration that she killed more than three of my men. Seems like a bargain." And with that, he stabbed the quill into Aiori's neck, causing her to scream! Then he removed it and the men tossed her back at Zuko! He caught her in his arms and helped her stand as she held her neck. "You're out numbered Prince Zuko, so we'll give you a minute's head start." Zhao said and Zuko and Aiori took off into the woods! Zuko pulled Aiori by her hand and they sprinted back to Zuko's rhino.

Aiori began to slow down and pull Zuko back with her, just as the soldiers were on their tail! "Zuko," she called, "The poison!" she felt it beginning to take course through her body. She let go of Zuko's hand and fell to her knees! He picked her up and cradled her in his arms and told her to hold onto him. She wrapped one weak arm around his neck and he took off again. He came up to a clearing and then he was circled by soldiers!

"Aiori, you have to water bend!" he told her. She lifted her other weak arm and tried to pick up some water from the stream but couldn't do it and her arm fell to her side.

"I can't." she replied in a weak voice. He set her down and got in a fighting stance! The men came charging at him and he held them off as best he could! She watched in horror as he was being slammed into the ground and shown no mercy! She was too feeble from the poison to get up and help him! She did what she knew she could do. She lifted her head up into the air and howled again! There was nothing for the longest time, until there was another howl and wolves jumped out of nowhere! They attacked the soldiers and held them at bay! Zuko ran over to Aiori and picked her back up and ran to his rhino. He got on, and held her in front of him and took of in a flash for the ship!

Zuko ran onto the ship with Aiori in his arms and laid her down on a bed in another room. He yelled to his uncle and he came running in. "Uncle, Commander Zhao was on the island and he kidnapped Aiori." Zuko explained as he took off his helmet. "He poisoned her with some sort of quill from a fish. I can't remember what it was called. A Dollop Fish…a Delta Fish…"

"A Deloppa Fish!" Uncle Iroh exclaimed, "Paramedic!" he called out and one came running in with his kit. "She's been stung with a Deloppa Fish quill!" and the paramedic checked her pulse. Then Uncle Iroh touched her forehead.

"She's already got a fever." Iroh stated. The paramedic took out a knife and cut open the top of her dress without exposing her. Zuko watched tentatively as they swarmed about her.

"I don't have any medicine powerful enough to help her." The doctor informed them. Zuko looked frightened.

"But you're supposed to have all medicines!" Zuko snapped at him!

"Zuko," Aiori spoke up in a frail voice. "The Curtilia Flower…at the mountain peak."

"It cures all illnesses." Zuko said. "I'm going to get the flower."

"But Prince Zuko, Commander Zhao might still be out there." Iroh pointed out.

"I have no choice."

"I'll ready the troops."

"No, that will just let Zhao know I'm on the island. I have to go alone."

"It's too dangerous."

"But if I don't get that flower, she'll be dead in three days." Prince Zuko sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Aiori's soft cheek. He could feel her fever rising as her breaths grew raspy and short.

"You should go with a crew." She said in one short breath, "In case you get hurt." She said in another. He frowned and leaned in closer to her.

"I'll be fine. I'm not going to let you die, I promise." And she closed her eyes, drawing in more raspy breaths. He stood up, letting her hand slip out of his and went to walk out of the room. "Take good care of her." He told them and left.


	22. The Plea To A Wolf

**_whoo hoo! someone just told me the Avatar was safe. thank you to those who participated! you guys were the big help...i just promoted my friend's petition. enjoy the chappy!_**

Zuko had to travel by foot to remain unseen by Commander Zhao and his army of soldiers. By the time he had made it off the shore, it had already begun to storm. The whipping winds and rain beating against his face made it harder to see, but he continued. He knew that he had to keep going, for Aiori's sake. If he failed to bring back the flower by the third day, she would die. If it was anyone else he would have let them suffer a slow death, but it was different. This was Aiori, the girl who meant more to him than almost everything. He pushed himself every step of the way, fighting through the snarled branches.

As if things weren't bad enough, he found himself standing in the middle of a quicksand pit, the exact same on Aiori had warned him about! He struggled furiously, throwing his arms everywhere! But it sucked him in deeper! He had to think, what did Aiori mention when she was babbling on about all that useless nature trivia? She had told him that you needed to stop moving! He stopped instantly, and found himself not sinking anymore. He looked around for something to grab onto. He saw a branch hanging low a ways in front of him. He had no other option, so he made his way over to the branch and grabbed on! He used all his muscle power to lift himself out and crawl onto the side. There he laid on his back for a few moments to catch his breath.

Meanwhile on the ship, Uncle Iroh and the doctors tended to Aiori's every need. Her fever continued to grow and she got dark circles around her eyes. Her wound began to turn green and the doctor lifted her hair up to inspect it. Iroh stayed in her room and watched her, but she didn't move one bit. He wondered when his nephew would return. Aiori began to stir and cough. Iroh walked over and lifted her head and poured some water from a cup into her mouth. Drips of water trickled down the sides of her mouth and he wiped them off. "Please hurry Zuko." He said to himself as he sat her head back down.

That night, Zuko was exhausted form nonstop walking. He had sweat dripping down his face, and bugs swarmed near his head from being attracted by his perspiration. He swatted them away with anger. His armor seemed to weigh him down and he knew he needed to rest. So he sat down against a tree and leaned his head back. He felt himself slip off into a slumber. But his sleep didn't last long; he had a nightmare.

He walked back onto the ship and watched as people lit candles and bowed their heads in the hallway. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, even when his uncle walked out with a group of men behind him, who carried a stretcher with a white sheet draped over a body. Zuko watched closely as they brought it out to the deck and set it down. His uncle reached forward and slowly pulled back the sheet, revealing Aiori's pale face! "No!" Zuko said to himself. "Rest in peace Aiori, we'll never forget you." Iroh said and covered up the face again.

"NO!" Zuko shouted as he sprang up and looked forward! He was out of breath, and even sweatier than before. There was nothing but darkness and the forest trees. He wasn't on the boat, and Aiori wasn't there. He sighed and leaned back, taking in that it was just a dream. "I have no time to rest." He told himself and got up. "I have to find that flower." And he walked through the woods again.

The next morning, Iroh woke up and walked into Aiori's room to check up on her. She still hadn't moved, and her face was just as pale as ever. He touched her forehead again, and her fever had gone up since the night before. "Day two." He whispered and stroked her hair back. He called to the doctor and told him to fetch a pail of cool water. He did so and Iroh used a cloth to try and cool her down. "I fear that if we do not get her fever down, we'll lose her. It's gotten worse, but she's still shivering as if she was on a bed of ice." And he pulled down the shoulder of her dress to put the cloth there. "She is too sick to even speak. The sting of a Deloppa quill can even cause blindness and deafness, as if she was in a coma. She probably has no idea what is going on. Wait a minute." He said and looked at a marking on her shoulder. It was some sort of blue symbol and he didn't know what it was until he took a closer look. "Oh My…" But as he said that, Aiori lifted her head and howled, like they had known her to do, but ended it short with a violent cough. Iroh just stared at her. "I should have known!"

Prince Zuko pushed his way thought some brush and looked around. He spotted his own footprints in front of his feet and growled. "I'm going in circles!" he growled. "I have one day left and I can't even find my way out of here!" he began to fuss with himself. "I need a guide." Suddenly a wolf came out of the bushes. "Another one!" he said and crossed his arms. "I don't have any food, okay?" The wolf walked up to him and sniffed him. Zuko's stomach growled. "See, I don't even have any food for myself." He told the wolf. The wolf jumped up and pushed him down! Then he bit off his shoe and ran with it! "Hey! Come back here!" Zuko yelled as he followed the wolf to get his shoe back!

The wolf stopped and waited for Prince Zuko to catch up, and he eventually did. The wolf dropped his shoe under a tree and Zuko stomped over and put it on. "I have enough trouble as it is!" he said to the wolf, but then he looked up and saw fruit growing on the tree above! "Did you lead me here?" he asked. The wolf sat down and Zuko jumped up, grabbing a fruit and biting into it. He ate hastily and then ate another one. After eating, the wolf tugged at his pant leg and led him along. Prince Zuko sighed and followed again.


	23. She's Gone

The third day came as the sun rose over the hills. As usual Iroh entered Aiori's room, knowing that if his nephew didn't come back in soon, it would be the last time ever. He placed a hand on Aiori's and sat down in a chair. She seemed lifeless and looked like a porcelain doll. He sighed and watched her chest barely move up and down. "Hurry Zuko, you don't have much time."

At that same time, Zuko approached the base of the mountain. He looked up it, seeing that it was at least two hundred feet high and very steep. He sighed and looked at the wolf. "Are you going to abandon me now?" the wolf just gave a single nod, as if he understood what Zuko was saying, and maybe he did. It walked off, leaving Zuko on his own. "Thank you for showing me the way." He looked up and saw a cloud hovering over the peak and cracked his neck. "Here goes nothing." He began to climb the rocky mountain to retrieve the Curtilia Flower.

Aiori's breathing was so scarce that you couldn't even hear her. Iroh bowed his head and began to pray. It seemed all fortune had run out, and Aiori wouldn't make it. Thunder crashed just outside the ship and made the event even more dreadful. "I now know who you truly are, and your purpose in life." He spoke to Aiori. "If you die now, so does part of the legend. Please Aiori, fight it! Do not let that happen! You have so much to live up to!"

Zuko's hand slipped and he lost grip of the rock and went skidding down a few yards until he grabbed another rock and stopped himself! He was now almost half way up the mountain, still pushing himself further! He pulled his weight up onto another ledge and stopped for a breath. Then he gripped another rock and pursued his quest to the top! It got steeper as he went, slowing him down and wearing him out! The air got colder fast, and he wanted to turn back. He looked down and at the huge drop and gulped. He couldn't give up now, he was so close!

"General Iroh, we have a few hours left and Prince Zuko has not yet returned!" the doctor told Iroh.

"Well than get any medicine you've got! We have to try and buy him some time!" Iroh replied.

"How do you know he'll even be back?"

"Oh he'll come back! Trust me on this one. He will be back! Now go fetch the medicine!"

"I don't think we have what we need, sir."

"At least give it a try! We cannot let this girl die! Do you even know who she is?" the doctor shook his head. "She's what the world needs to end the war! She is the one destined to help the Avatar!"

"How do you know that?"

"I will tell you after you get the medicine! Now go, hurry!" Iroh swatted him off.

The air was now very thin and Prince Zuko could not catch his breath! But he went on up the mountain, digging his hands into the snow! He could barely feel the skin on his hands and face, and the wind and snow cut him to the bone! Hoisting himself up the last ledge, he collapsed into the snow and rested. He had reached the top! Get up, he told himself. He had to struggle to his feet, and then fell back down to his hands and knees! He opened his eyes slightly to see against the whirling snow…and to his shock, there was nothing there! No rock, no clovers, no Curtilia Flower…which meant no Aiori. "NO!" he yelled and his voice echoed through the air! "It has to be here! It must!" he pounded his fist down onto the ground! He hit something hard and rubbed his hand. He looked at it to make sure he didn't cut it and found a single tiny clover stuck to him. "Wait a minute…" and he dig his hands into the snow and tossed it to the side! More clovers were deeper down under the blanket of blizzard and then he spotted it! It was a single green flower, with big leaves and yellow petals with a black pollen face. "Finally!" he yelled and ripped it form the ground! Now to get back to Aiori! But he looked out and saw the sun setting over the water…time was almost up! Without thinking, he jumped off the ledge and slid down on his back on the steep end of the hill! He hit something and began to tumble down! He was so weak from lack of nourishment that he just let himself go down.

When his head hit the ground, he jolted up and ran as fast as he could back to the ship! He ripped through the trees and vines, jumping over rocks and roots! The sun was almost completely set! Time was against him, but he sustained his course! He spotted the ship, at last, and darted up the ramp and into the hallways of the ship! The crewmen watched as he ran, calling for him to stop, but he didn't listen! He saw the door and burst through it, throwing himself into the room! "Uncle, I have it!" he yelled! "I have the flower!" But his uncle turned to him with tears in his eyes and shook his head.

"I am sorry Prince Zuko." He said sorrowfully. Zuko's face dropped as he looked at Aiori, who was now as pale as paper.

"No." he whispered to himself.

"You are too late." Iroh informed him as he turned back to Aiori, "She is gone."


	24. It's Not Over

**_hahaha! got ya'! she's not dead...not yet...don't forget we still have to figure out who she really is! oh, and exclaimation points rock! whoo hoo!_**

Prince Zuko stayed in his spot for another moment, not moving a muscle. Could it be? He was too late? It was over, the end of Aiori? His uncle slowly stood up and walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "NO!" Zuko ran over to Aiori and got down on his knees near the bed! He took her by the face and began to beg! "NO, Aiori, wake up!" he pleaded! "It's not over, you're not dead!" But she didn't move. Zuko bowed his head…and for the first time in a long time, a tear fell from his eye. "I failed." He said softly.

"I'm sorry Zuko." Iroh said as he wiped his eyes with his handkerchief. "But Aiori was terribly ill. You did the best you could." Zuko looked up and noticed the water pail on the desk. There was a stream coming from it that went into the air and formed a small ball that hovered in place.

"Uncle, SHE'S ALIVE!" Zuko cried out as he pointed out the water. "She's water bending! She's still alive!"

"Doctor!" Iroh called, "Take this plant and boil it in some tea immediately! Aiori is still alive! We still have some time!" and the doctor ran off with the flower and Iroh, leaving Zuko alone. He looked back down at Aiori's face and gently caressed her cheek. She wasn't gone.

"I'm so sorry, Aiori." He spoke. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, and I shouldn't have left you. It's all my fault. I was just so mad that I wasn't thinking straight. But I promise I'll make it up to you." He paused, "I'm taking you back home."

The doctor ran in with the tea a little while after and slowly served it to Aiori. The whole ship was gathered outside her door, waiting to see if a miracle would take place that night. Zuko and Iroh stayed in the room and watched for any signs from Aiori. It seemed like forever, and Zuko began to pace back and forth in the room. When the moon had reached its peak in the sky, there was the sound of wolf howls from outside the window. Zuko ran over and looked out, and he saw that down on the shore was a pack of wolves, looking back up into the room. "Zuko, look!" Iroh called and Zuko ran over to the side of the bed. They watched in awe as Aiori's eyes began to flutter open! A huge smile crossed both their faces! Her eyes looked up and around the room. She groaned as she slightly turned her head to see Iroh and Zuko. "You made it." Iroh told Aiori with a heart warming smile. She turned and looked at Zuko and held out one shaky hand. He took it and sat down on the floor next to his uncle and stroked it. He watched as she mouthed the words "Thank You" to him and he nodded. "Well Prince Zuko, you're a hero. In just a matter of days, Aiori will be back to normal and her old self." Iroh stated and touched Aiori's forehead. "And her fever has already gone down. She is safe now." And he left the room to tell the others. From inside, Zuko could hear the crew begin to cheer from the good news.

"Welcome back." Zuko told her.

"I'm sorry." She actually spoke up, but still quietly.

"For what?"

"For freeing the Avatar." Zuko just sighed.

"I forgive you."

"Your uncle, he saw my emblem markings."

"What are you talking about?"

"On my left shoulder." She told him. He put a hand under her head and lifted her up gently. Then he turned her over, letting her face sink into his collarbone, and pulled down the strap of her dress on her shoulder. He saw some blue markings on her shoulder.

"What do they mean?" he asked.

"I'll tell you…when I'm stronger." And he sighed and hugged her. From outside the cracked door, his uncle Iroh smiled to himself.


	25. The Truth About Aiori

The following day, Aiori was strong enough to sit up in bed and talk, but her voice was still very raspy. She had the doctor who was still attending to her every whim to make sure she was recovering well. She told the doctor to bring Prince Zuko and General Iroh into her room and then leave the three of them alone. He did just that and left while taking the tray of medicine and tea out of her room. Zuko and Iroh took a seat next to the bed.

"General Iroh, will you be so kind to set another pillow for me?" she spoke up and General Iroh gently set her up and placed another pillow under her head and set her back down. He fluffed it for her and retook his seat. "Thank you. I want to be comfortable for this discussion. It turns out that I have not been completely honest with you since I was put on this boat." Zuko looked at his uncle who nodded. "General Iroh, I understand that you saw the emblem on my shoulder, and you're probably wondering what they are."

"No, actually, I already know. However Prince Zuko is unaware. Perhaps it would be best if you told him yourself."

"Very well than." Aiori said with a nod and sighed. "Zuko, I'm sure you remember that I am from Irashimu. Well, you may be unaware that everybody on that island is a warrior, and I mean _everybody_. Even the royal family." Zuko gave her a puzzled look. "I'll start with the great story of the past." And she took a deep breath, "A long time ago there was a man who escaped the fire nation. He hated the ways of the Fire Lord, and set sail on his own to find a better place. He found refuge in a water bending tribe. There, he met a water bender and they fell in love. Just a year later, that man and that woman had a child. It was unheard of…a water bender and a fire bender having children is forbidden not to mention fanatical. But they were convinced that their love would bloom and keep them save. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. The Fire Lord sent an army out to find him, and when they did, they executed him and the mother. But before they caught the mother, she wrapped up her baby in a cloth and left it on the doorsteps of the royal family's home. And then the royal family found this abandoned child and took her in. They raised her just as they would raise any other young royal, with bravery, honor and loyalty to the people. The royal family was happy to take in this new born, because they had not been able to conceive a child of their own. To make it official that she was now royalty, they had the family cress tattooed onto her shoulder, like the rest of them. It was a tradition that went back for centuries. Yet after the child grew they finally managed to have a child of their own. But the adopted girl was the oldest, which meant that she was destined to rule. It was the biggest secret of the royal family… that they had taken in a girl who was half a fire bender."

"The legend, tell us of the legend." Zuko asked her.

"In the history of all great battles, the princess of Irashimu has always managed to help the Avatar to restore peace. She is nowhere near as strong as the Avatar, but she obtains great powers, such as the ability to communicate with wolves, read signs of nature, and speak to the spirits, and they have always been born on nights for a full moon and night lights. It's a consent passed on from generation to generation by the great spirits, and it always is bestowed onto the eldest girl in the royal family. Thus the legend has thrived and continued like a never ending story."

"What exactly are you saying Aiori?" Prince Zuko asked. She bowed her head.

"The water bending mother in the story was my mother…and that baby was me." There was a moment of silence. "I am the princess of Irashimu. And even more shocking…that fire bender…was my father."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Iroh asked.

"I know that you've always seen me as a water bending commoner…but I'm much more. I'm not only a water bender; I am a fire bender…and the living legend. My purpose it to ease the tension between the nations and contact the spirit world; allowing the Avatar spirit to be reborn from one body to another. When the war is over and the body the Avatar is currently in lays down for final rest, I will as well. Like all the princesses before me."

"Why did you hide it from us?" Zuko asked her after he took it all in.

"Because, I wish I wasn't. Do you know what it's like to know the day you are going to die?"

"No, I don't. But all this time you hated fire benders, and yet you were one."

"Only half." Iroh pointed out.

"I know, and it was wrong of me. In my hatred for fire benders, I was hating a part of myself and disrespecting my father." She said as she turned her head away. "But then this journey changed me and my thoughts. I met Iroh, and he was kind and merciful towards me. It dawned on me that maybe I was wrong, on the other hand, you Prince Zuko, made me realize that fire benders are indeed ruthless. For the Fire Lord to banish his own son is almost cowardly. But you changed, and here you are in front of me after saving my life."

"I change because of you." Zuko said and Aiori smiled. "You changed me. You made me see the errors of my ways."

"I think Commander Zhao was the biggest influence." She said with a giggle. "What a jerk."

"Yeah, he is like that most of the time." Zuko told her. "But I still can't believe it. Of all people…_you_ are the Princess of Irashimu. And that is why I am taking you back home."

"What…did you say?" she was astonished.

"Uncle, tell the navigator to change course back to Irashimu. We're taking Princess Aiori back where she belongs."

"Well, imagine this. A Prince from the Fire Nation, and a Princess from a Water Tribe on the same boat. This is most unlikely. I will do so." And with that he got up and left. Zuko turned back to Aiori and took her hand.

"I am sorry I took you away."

"Thank you." She said with tears in her eyes. Finally, she was going home! She leapt forward and hugged Zuko. He was surprised, but just hugged her back.


	26. The Journey Home

The boat seemed very quiet after everyone was aware of the fact that Aiori was the Princess of Irashimu, and even more so that Prince Zuko wanted to return her home. General Iroh had a hard time trying to detach himself from Aiori. Whenever he thought about her leaving, he just swallowed her in a big hug. The crew was silent most of the time, but when they saw her they would bow their heads and approach her as Princess Aiori. She would nod, and walk off. Zuko spent every late evening up on the deck and watched as the stars came out. His uncle walked up to him one day and stood next to him, without saying a word.

"We're getting close to Irashimu." He said one day.

"I know." And there was no talking for another few minutes.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you didn't want her to leave." And Zuko bowed his head. "You know Prince Zuko… there is still time to change your mind."

"I can't do that to her. I promised her I would take her home." Zuko replied.

"Very well." And he left, and as he did, Aiori ran out to Zuko.

"I'm so excited!" she exclaimed. "We should be there in a few days."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that."

"I just wanted to thank you again Prince Zuko for returning me home." She said gratefully.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" he asked suddenly. She walked up to him and tilted her head.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?' she asked him.

"I don't know. I was just curious." Aiori sighed after he said that and looked at him with a smile.

"You know that day you left me on the island, and I got poisoned…do you remember what you said to me just before I ran off?"

"Yes." He answered solemnly. "It was wrong of me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm a fire bender, the son of the Fire Lord; and you're a princess from a water tribe. We're so different."

"Maybe so." She said and then she leaned on the railing next to him like she had before. "But maybe not." She looked up at him. "We may have different origins, but look at us now. We're closer than when this whole thing began. And we have more in common than you think."

"Like what?"

"Well, we're both descendants from fire benders."

"So?"

"We're also two teenage royals out at sea after being forced away from our homes and the ones we love." She commented. He looked at her, knowing she had a point. "That's definitely something if you ask me." He looked away, "Also, we've grown to care about each other." And with that he looked up surprised. "Don't bother to deny it. I know you and what you've been showing isn't the normal Zuko." And she leaned in a planted a small kiss on his cheek. "And you know what? I like it." And she turned and walked off back into the ship. He stood there for a while, reaching up and touching where her soft lips had left a single kiss on his cheek. She was right, and so was his uncle, he really didn't want her to leave.

Anon, Zuko went to bed, but couldn't sleep. He looked at his ceiling and at the fire bender tarp in his room. What would his father say if he discovered that he had adopted feelings for a water bending princess? For the rest of the night Aiori was especially on his mind. She would be gone soon, and then there would be nothing left for him to do. It was weird, how she worked her way up from scrubbing the deck and doing the dishes to the one and only on his mind. How had she done it? Did she plan it? How was it that his servant Aiori could somehow magically transform into Princess Aiori of Irashimu and slip out of his grasp…like water, and go back home? He rubbed his temples and sighed to himself. He was utterly confused. He knew it was wrong, and he seemed to do so much wrong. He was a disgrace to his father and ever since that horrible day he became a rogue. But he hadn't lost everything, at least not for a few more days.


	27. Final Goodbyes

"Prince Zuko, we will be landing at Irashimu tomorrow morning." Said the navigator to Zuko. He nodded and walked down to the deck, where it was music night, but the music was sad and slow. As if saying goodbye to Aiori in her final hours on the ship. Uncle Iroh was squeezing the life out of Aiori in a huge hug talking about how he would miss her. "I was being selfish." He admitted to Aiori, not loud enough for his nephew to hear.

"How so?" she asked.

"Because, I wanted you to stay so bad. I had high hopes that maybe one day you'd choose to stay here with Zuko."

"Why do you wish for that?"

"I am just so happy to see my nephew like this. And if he returns to the throne it will be hard for him to find a companion to sit next to him." Aiori looked at Iroh uneasily.

"But…that's a bit much to hope for, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is." He said.

"Uncle," Zuko walked up to them, "Aiori."

"Zuko," she said, feeling uneasy after what his uncle said.

"Ah, perhaps the prince and the princess should have one last dance before we say goodbye to our young maiden." Iroh suggested. Aiori turned and looked into Zuko's amber colored eyes.

"Um... Aiori," he started, "May I have this dance?"

"Well, I suppose my family will forgive me." She said with a smile and took his hand and they went further away from everybody else. They put one arm around each other and began to dance. Iroh watched and smiled.

Zuko watched as Aiori grinned up at him like a silly little girl. He could feel his palms getting sweaty and hot flashed overcame his body.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"I seemed to have tamed the future Fire Lord." She said softly with a sly smile. "And all it took was some clean floors and dishes."

"You make it sound like I put you through hell." He replied with a smirk as they danced.

"Well the dishes weren't so bad, and neither were the floors, but doing your laundry was terrible."

"Oh? We think we're funny don't we?"

"No not at all, have you smelled your footwear after you've practiced? It's not pleasant!" she said and stuck her tongue out in disgust. He chuckled at her face. "The floors would take me forever though. This may be a small ship, but it's still pretty big."

"I see." He responded. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they danced under the stars. He just leaned his head on her and relaxed. His uncle watched from a ways away and sighed.

"Zuko has never been in love before." He said to himself, "Until now."

The dancing and music pressed on late into the night, but after the fun, everyone slept for the most part, except for Aiori and Zuko who laid on the deck and looked up at the stars. They wanted to spend their last hours together with meaning. They pointed out constellations, and the shapes the Milky Way had formed. Soon rain drops began to fall from the sky and pitter patter on the floor. Zuko didn't like the rain much, but Aiori said she did. She lifted out a hand and began to bend the water. She gathered the drops into a ball and spun it on one finger. She looked at Zuko who did the same with a fireball. She tossed the water ball at his fireball and doused it. "Hey!" he complained and she giggled. She was entertaining no doubt about it.

"I miss the voice of my mother." Aiori suddenly stated. "I even miss how she would lecture me about not practicing." And Zuko chuckled with her, "I also miss my father. He was so strong, and I always felt protected around him. He had a deep voice that seemed to shake whenever I ticked him off to a certain level. And I even miss Chumani. And that's hard to believe!"

"Who is Chumani?"

"My little sister. Surely you remember the girl who ran up to me before you took me on board."

"I do remember."

"She's so young; and so annoying at times. But she's still family."

"My uncle is annoying most of the time." Zuko commented and she laughed.

"But he is such a wise and kind man. And he did agree to join you in your hunt for the Avatar."

"I know, but he's obsessed with tea. It gets annoying." Aiori laughed again.

"He wants the laid back life. Nothing wrong with that. It's a sign of his aging."

"He is quite old." Zuko agreed.

"What about your brothers and sisters?"

"I don't have any." Zuko answered.

"Oh? Well, I'm sure you have friends."

"No," he said, "Not anymore."

"That's too bad. But you have me." He looked at her and sat up on his elbows.

"But not for much longer." Aiori got up onto her elbows and smiled at him.

"If it helps, I will never forget you."

"I'll never forget you either." And she leaned her head on his shoulder. Zuko looked down at her and felt more temptation fun through his veins. Her lips were right there! He wanted to, but he just kissed her forehead instead. She smiled at him. "It's not fair that you have to go now that I've gotten to know you."

"I know Zuko." She said with a sigh, "I know."


	28. Destruction

The next morning the boat was just off the shore of Irashimu. Aiori was extremely excited, while Zuko just watched her feeling a twinge of pain. Iroh watched with a mild face as she smiled into the wind. The boat ramp went down and hit the snow, causing a wave to scatter to the sides. Before running off, Aiori ran back and hugged General Iroh. He hugged her back and pat her head with love. Then she walked over to Zuko and hugged him, and touched his face with a tender hand. She walked to the edge of the ramp and looked back at the crew she had grown so close to and smiled. She waved back at them and ran off the ramp and onto the grounds on which she was born. They watched as she scurried up the snow dunes that created a natural barrier to the village. Zuko sighed and bowed his head as he walked off with the screw and his uncle to see her off. This was the moment he dreaded, the moment Aiori would leave forever.

"Mom, Dad, Chumani!" she yelled as she ran up the dune. "I'm home! I have returned!" her voice echoed. "Everyone, I'm back! I'm…" she stopped when she reached the top of the dune and looked down. The sight sent chills through her blood and made her heart stop.

There were bodies strewn in the snow just below, and blood was covering the ground. Buildings were ruined, and the proud flag that once brandished in the wind was destroy by fire. The wooden structures of the village were smoldered with ashes and everything was dead. "No." she whispered and looked upon the massacre. Her village, her people, her home…destroyed. Zuko ran up with the others and looked down and gasped from the shock! The crew began to talk amongst themselves about what they saw. Zuko walked up to Aiori and placed a hand on her shoulder. "NO!" she yelled and ran down the hill! Zuko called for her, but she didn't stop! She ran as fast as her feet would carry her, falling over and then hastily pushing herself up! She ran over to a body and looked at it. It was terrible. "No…I should have been here! I should have helped them!" she yelled. She stood up and looked around. "My family."

"Aiori," Zuko tried to talk to her.

"My family, they have to be here! They had to have done something!" and she ran over towards the royal family hut. Zuko ran after her, knowing she wouldn't like what she saw. She ran in and stopped dead in her tracks. Zuko caught up and looked at the sight with her. Her parents, and little Chumani, lay on the ground, with swords sticking out of their backs. "My family." She cried and she looked forward and saw a fire bender helmet resting on the sword that lay in her father's back. She fainted on the spot, Zuko catching her and laying her down slowly. Iroh walked in and gasped.

"Oh no…the royals." He said and then he looked down at a passed out Aiori. "What happened here?"

"Zhao," Zuko said with clenched teeth. "He did this."

"This is so wrong." Iroh said. "Zhao should not have done this. He had no reason."

"He did Uncle," Zuko explained, "He wanted revenge on Aiori. He knows of Aiori's destiny…he wanted to see to it that she is unable to do so, and he's willing to do anything to get his way."

"That's why he tried to kill her."

"He wants to end Irashimu." And Zuko looked around and sighed, "And that's what he did." He looked back down at Aiori. "But he missed one. As long as Aiori is alive, Irashimu will always exist and the legend will live on. She is all that is left of Irashimu, and if he wants to get to her, he'll have to go through me first."


	29. Nothing Left

Aiori was on the ship again, lying in a bed, crying her eyes out. The ship was now headed for the Fire Nation, where Zuko would end this vicious plan of Zhao's. Aiori stayed in that room for days, not eating or coming out at all. She was a wreck, but it was understandable, everything she loved dearly was gone. Zuko hated seeing her like that and couldn't wait to get his hands on Zhao. Iroh was ready to put in his two cents as well.

One evening, after the ship had taken a pit stop, Aiori was still in the room, but no longer crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there was no tears left to spill. She heard a knock on the door and looked as it opened. Zuko walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey," he said to her. She sniffed and turned away. "I'm deeply sorry about what you saw. I can't believe Zhao would sink so low." And he walked over to her and took a seat on the bed next to her.

"Zuko," she finally spoke, still stuffed up, "A couple weeks ago, when you still hated me, would you have done the same?" he thought for a moment and sighed.

"Maybe." And she turned away. "But you changed me, and even the thought of doing something so evil is appalling. I know you feel terrible, but try to understand, Irashimu and all the people on that island are in a better place now. They are all out of the war and safe. They live in you. One of your abilities is to contact the spirit world. You will always be able to communicate with them when you need to."

"You're right."

"Your birthday is coming up, and I don't want to see you like this on your birthday."

"Really?" and he nodded.

"I know you're low right now, but you're the Princess of Irashimu…a living legend. If there is anybody who can set things right, it's you."

"I will avenge their deaths." She said in almost a whisper. "I will restore Irashimu."

"And I will be by your side to help you." She looked up at him with twinkling eyes. "I got you something." He said and out of his pocket he pulled a rose. But it wasn't just any rose; it had a deep blue color that changed in the petals, getting lighter until it was pink at the tips. It was the Ignus Rose! She gasped and took it from Zuko who was smiling at her. She held it close and smelled it…it really was the most fragrant and beautiful rose in the world! She touched the petals that were as smooth as silk.

"Where did you get this?" she asked Zuko astonished.

"I had to search high and low…but I wanted to make you happy." He confessed. She felt tears welling in her eyes and she hugged him. He hugged her back and let her cry on his shoulder. "Don't worry; Zhao will pay. When we get back to the Fire Nation, I'll see to it myself."

"What am I going to do now?" Aiori asked still hugging him.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to come back with me."

"Live in the Fire Nation? Under the control of your father?" she asked as she backed away and looked up into his amber eyes, still gripping his shoulders, "I can't…I won't fit in. I'm a water bender."

"True, but you're also a fire bender." He reminded her.

"After seeing my village like that, I don't want to be anymore. It's tearing me apart. I'm a part of what I hate. Fire bender blood runs through my veins. I am part of my enemy."

"Well then, we'll just be the good guys. Not all fire benders are like that. Look at your blood father, and Uncle Iroh."

"And you."

"I'm not sure if you can count me." He said and she giggled. He smiled and stroked her cheek. "I was hoping to make you laugh." He finished. "Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you."

"Okay." She said after a minute.

"Say, can you fire bend?" he asked. She shook her head. "I bet you can. Tomorrow, I'll train you, and we'll see what you can do."

"I guess now I have to accept that I'm a fire bender completely, huh?"

"No, you accept the fact that you are a princess and you are who you want to be. No matter what others think or who hates you…like you once told me." She looked into his eyes again.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?" he answered. She didn't want to say it, but she did.

"Kiss me." She told him. At first they just looked at each other. Then he leaned in to place his lips on hers when all of a sudden Uncle Iroh burst into the room.

"Prince Zuko…!" then he saw what was happening. "Oh," and he began to chuckle, "Forgive me Prince Zuko and Princess Aiori. But the ship is under attack by Commander Zhao." Zuko and Aiori jolted up.

"That will have to wait…but don't forget." She said with a wink to Zuko and they all rushed out to the deck.


	30. Payback

**_sry for the lack of updates, i've been at cheerleading practice...so to make it up to you, i will post 2 chappies!_**

Aiori, Zuko and Iroh ran up to the deck and looked as all the men on the crew readied the catapults! Many ships surrounded theirs, and the biggest one in front of them had Zhao standing facing them. He smiled as he saw the men scrambling for their lives! Firearms were going off everywhere! "Ready the cannons! Load the catapults!" Zuko commanded as he ran off to help! Iroh did the same, but Aiori walked to the front of the boat. She saw Zhao's eyes land on her and he scowled. He realized it was her, that she hadn't died. She grinned with iniquity and waved at him. As if rubbing it in his face that she was still alive. Zhao yelled to his men to fire and they did, sending ammo at the smaller ship! It hit the side, causing a crashing sound and knocking a man overboard! This exchange of fire went on forever, until Aiori had enough!

"You tried to kill me, you tried to kill Zuko and you destroyed my village." She growled through clenched teeth and balled her fists. "Irashimu is gone thanks to you, so it's time I repaid the favor!" and she ran forward and jumped off the edge of the boat and into the water with a splash!

"Aiori!" Zuko called out for her!

Under the waves, Aiori looked up at Zhao's boat and glared. She created a vortex that sent the boats surrounding Zuko's into a spinning motion! Staying in the middle of the whirlpool, she clapped her hands together and pushed the water underneath her, sending her flying up above the surface and into the air! She took a deep breath and screamed as she threw her arms out to her side, creating a huge water shield that covered Zuko's ship! The men on the ship were in awe as she landed on her feet back on the boat! The artillery couldn't penetrate the shield, and went sliding off into the ocean below! Zuko looked at the huge water dome that Aiori had created! How was she doing that? She stepped forward, throwing out her fists, sending the dome of water surging out, creating a title wave that went out in all directions! They knocked back the other ships and engulfed them into the mighty sea water! All the ships were now gone, and Zuko's was untouched.

Aiori brought her hands back together in a praying motion and the water settled back into tranquility. There was utter silence, not a scream or a firing of a weapon. She sighed and dropped her hands to her sides. The ship exploded with cheers of victory! Aiori looked down at the water and saw Zhao's flag riding the waves and smiled to herself. That should teach him! The crew ran over and picked her up, lifting her into the air above their heads and cheered her name! "Aiori! Aiori! Aiori!" she giggled with her arms up in the air! They set her down and Zuko ran over and took her in his arms, spinning her in the air! "You did it, Aiori! You beat Zhao!" he laughed with happiness. Iroh clapped his hands and was doing some silly victory dance! "How did you do it?" he asked.

"I-I really haven't a clue!" she said, "Something just clicked!"

"This calls for a celebration! Sushi, sweet rolls and tea for everyone!" Iroh yelled out and the men cheered! "Ziyro, strike up the band!"

Later, everyone was in a glorious state of partying! Some men were drunken sick, but most of them jumped around and danced like fools! The best part was when General Iroh got down and started doing push ups! "I feel twenty years younger!" he said. Then another man began to sing a silly song about their triumph.

"_We picked up a princess, we don't know how, everything's great, but then comes Zhao! He came with his fleet and we got wet feet! Here comes the princess who used her bending instead, she sent a wave, causing Zhao to cave and now his fleet is dead!_" and all the men laughed loudly.

Over at the railing, Zuko was standing with Aiori.

"You're a hero…again." He told her. She shrugged.

"All in a day's work."

"You do realize we would have won anyway, don't you?" he joked.

"Stop bluffing!" she said and he chuckled.

"So I suppose it's your turn to brag."

"Nope, I don't beg."

"We owe you one."

"Actually two." She corrected him with a grin. He just smiled and took her hands in his to face her. "Zhao is gone, for now, and the sharks are feeding on his men. Everything is good, except one thing."

"What's that?"

"You forgot where we left off earlier didn't you?" she asked with a smirk. Zuko smiled and they walked into each other's arms and then planted a soft kiss on her lips like he would have before. It was his first kiss, it was their first kiss! They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"That's more like it."

"How was that?" he asked. Then fireworks were sent off from the other side of the ship. Everyone was ooh-ing and aw-ing at the display.

"I'm seeing fireworks." She said with a giggle. The band began to play again.

"Shall we dance?" he asked and held out a hand. "It would be an honor to with the great Princess of Irashimu." She smirked and took his hand.

"I accept, Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." And they began to dance under the fireworks.


	31. Fire Bending

At sunrise the next day, Aiori was on the deck with Zuko and Iroh. Zuko was in his tunic and Aiori was in a red kimono. She figured that since she was going to live with Zuko in the Fire Nation, she needed to learn to like the color red. It would be a big adjustment, so to help, Zuko and Iroh convinced Aiori to learn the art of fire bending.

"First, you have to find your center. What fuels the fire is the inner soul and strength." Iroh instructed Aiori. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"When I water bend, I have to find my balance with the water, so I'm a bit new to this." She informed them.

"Very logical," Iroh replied, "Take your time." She stood with her eyes closed for another moment.

"Okay, got it." Aiori said.

"Good, now imagine that power flowing through your veins and into the palm of your hands."

"Okay,"

"Now reach out in one quick and sharp movement with your hand and envision that power flying out from your hand." She stepped forward and did as he said, but nothing happened. She groaned. "It's okay, just keep trying. You'll get it eventually." She went on, throwing her hands out until she gave up.

"I can't do it!" she complained. "It's hopeless."

"Don't say that." Iroh told her with a hand on her shoulder and a cup of tea in the other. "It takes everyone time to learn how to bend."

"Maybe you need to practice moving fie before making it." Zuko finally spoke up from where he was standing. "That's how I learned." And he walked over to her. He made a flame in his fist and held it in front of her. "Now, call the fire to you." She looked at the fire and held out her hand, but the fire didn't move, only flicker. She sighed and threw her arms down to her sides.

"I give up!"

"That's not like you at all." Zuko told her, "You're normally more unrelenting." And he walked up behind her and reached his arms out in front of her so she could see them. He lit his flame again on both hands. "Now, I want you to try again. If you do it right, the fire will move into your hand and won't burn you." He spoke into her ear…actually giving her goose bumps.

"Burn me?" she asked, now unsure of what she was doing.

"Don't worry about it." He told her.

"Doubt will make you unable to do it." Iroh spoke up. She took a deep breath and put her hands next to Zuko's and concentrated on the flames moving, but there was still nothing.

"Maybe I was just meant to be a water bender." She suggested, "My father might have been able to bend fire, but perchance I didn't inherit the gene."

"You never know." Iroh replied. Zuko took her hands in his and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You can do it, I know you can." He said. "You'll see."

"I can see something…and it's a little steamy." Iroh joked.

"When the time is right," Zuko stated.

"However, now it is time to prepare for Aiori's sixteenth birthday. Tomorrow is the big day, and I want you to be able to celebrate it as you would at home." Iroh commented as he stood up.

"Like a princess." Zuko whispered in her ear and she blushed, feeling her heart speed up.

"I'd like that." She said as she went to walk away. But he pulled her back and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"What do you want for your birthday?" he asked her. She thought about it and bit her lower lip.

"I can't think of anything."

"Really?"

"Really, I'm happy with that I have."

"You're not helping me very much." He stated.

"I'm sorry, but I just never really wanted anything on my birthday, ever."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, just grateful for what I have." He chuckled and let her go and watched as she walked into the main part of the ship.

That night, Aiori tried to fire bend once more. It was late and the moon was full. She gave up again and began to meditate on the deck. She went into such a calm state that she didn't realize General Iroh walking up to her from behind. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and she opened her eyes. She turned and smiled at him and he apologized for interrupting her. He draped a blanket over her shoulders and walked with her back inside, making sure she got to bed. He didn't want her to be tired on her big day.


	32. Aiori's Birthday

"Happy Birthday!" General Iroh shouted, waking Aiori up abruptly! She rubbed her eyes and looked around and then up at him. He laughed and pat her head like he always did.

"Iroh, you startled me."

"Well what are you doing sleeping in on your special day? Get up! We are going to have a marvelous day!" he said and he left, allowing her to get dressed. She put on her white kimono that went down just above her knees and exposed some of her chest and a pair of sandals. After brushing her hair, she ran up into the mess hall where everyone cheered "Happy Birthday Aiori!" making her giggled. She sat down at the head of the table and Zuko took a seat next to her. They had a special breakfast; it was a bit fancier than the others and drank juice instead of water.

After breakfast, the crew brought Aiori out to the deck and she sat down in Iroh's chair. One by one, members of the crew gave her their gifts. She received gold necklaces and earrings, gold and jewel rings, hair sticks with diamonds on them, more shoes and even more special trinkets. Iroh gave her a very special gift, it was a handcrafted sword. "This was made by a blacksmith you had been working all his life. It took him two years to make this sword, and it's built to last forever. He made the designs by hand. Since you've proven yourself to be such a strong warrior, I figured it would mean importance." He said. Aiori smiled and took it out of the case with one quick movement and held it in front of her face. It was beautiful! She could see her own reflection in it, and on the blade a dragon was engraved. The handle was a dragon with its wings extended out, and there were red crystals for the eyes! Aiori did a quick trick with it, spinning it and waving it, showing off what she had, and then put it back in the case. She hugged Iroh with full meaning.

"Thank you so much, Iroh! I will treasure it always." She said.

"Don't taint it, put it to some good use too!" he said and she giggled. Then Zuko stepped up. He had a chest in his arms and he held it out to her.

"Happy birthday Aiori." He said and she took it from him. It was a pretty chest with red and gold rims and a big gold vantage point in the shape of a brimming sunset. She opened it slowly and gasped at what she saw.

Inside was velvet lining that protected a precious choker with red gems and diamonds aligned by gold. Next to the choker was a matching bracelet. And above all that was a tiara! It was small and bullion, like everything else, and it looked so delicate. On the tips were more gems and small gold chains dangled off the sides. It was the most strikingly beautiful thing she had ever seen!

"Zuko," she started, "Where did you get this?"

"It was my mother's." he said. She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"What?"

"My father gave the tiara to her when she took her place next to him." He explained, "It dignified that she was going to be the queen of the Fire Nation. I wouldn't trust anybody else with it." He said and he reached in and took out the tiara. "You were royalty when I took you away, and I hope you get to stay that way when we get back home." And he placed it gently on her head. She smiled and put the chest down to hug him. It was a heart warming moment, and everybody smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Strike up the band my good man!" Iroh called out and music began to play.

That night was a magical night. Everybody looked up to watch the night lights dance across the night sky next to the full moon. Everyone was peaceful and quiet and watched in awe. It was so beautiful and magical! Iroh watched while sipping tea and Aiori watched from the front of the ship in the comfort of Zuko's arms. He had them around her waist and they both faced out with smiled on their faces. To Aiori, the day seemed so familiar, and yet it didn't. It was her birthday, a day she knew well, but she wasn't celebrating it with her family and friends, but with a crew of men on a ship of fire benders, and in the arms of a banished prince. But it seemed very romantic to her. She felt the warmth of his body and turned to face him.

"Don't you want to look at the night lights?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"I want to look at you." She simply replied. "Well, not just look." She finished and leaned in, kissing him tenderly on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For making this the most memorable birthday I have ever- and probably will ever have."

"Anything for you." He said, and she saw him blushing. But it was normal; he wasn't use to expressing himself.

"There's only one more thing I would like." She said with a sly grin.

"Of course." He said and he leaned in and they began to kiss repetitively. This went on for some time, letting their lips lock and even letting their tongues explore each other's mouths. It was almost sensual, and it left them in a trance. But Iroh walked over and stopped them.

"You know Prince Zuko, I'm sure everyone else would like to see the birthday girl without you hogging her all to yourself." He said and Aiori just burst out into a fit of laughter as Prince Zuko just blushed.


	33. Magical Night

The day following Aiori's birthday, the ship landed onto the edge of an earth bending tribe. Aiori was especially excited to walk around and explore. Zuko followed her as Iroh and the rest of the crew restocked on supplies again. Aiori was walking in front of Zuko, browsing amongst the merchants when another young man walked up to her.

"Well, this must be my lucky day. Look what the ocean has brought to harbor." He said. He had a gap in his front teeth, but other than that he seemed okay. His hair was a light brown and his skin was pale. He was a bit taller than she was, and he was dressed in a tunic and loose fitted pants. "I've heard of beautiful mermaids coming up from the sea, sprouting legs and walking on shore, but I have never seen one as beautiful and exotic as you." He said with a gentleman's bow.

"Exotic?" Aiori looked at him funny with a hand resting on her chest.

"Why yes my dear. You are truly a wonder." He said and he stood back up. He walked over to a merchant and picked up a daisy and handed it to her with a big cocky grin. "For you."

"Um…thanks, I guess, but…" she started, but he shushed her.

"Please my fair lady, just let me admire your beauty." He tried to coo her. "May I interest you in some fine foods and a beautiful view of the sunset?"

"Hey," Prince Zuko walked over with a glare on his face, "Back off!" and he folded his arms.

"Who are you to stop me?"

"She's taken!" Zuko growled and took her hand in his. "Now go!" The boy scoffed and walked off. "And don't let me see you gawking at her again!" Zuko finished. Aiori laughed and walked away hand in hand with Zuko. Aiori looked up at Zuko and decided to have some fun and cause a bit of trouble.

"So…I'm taken, huh? By whom?" she asked with a sly grin and he had an embarrassed frown appear on his face. He blushed.

"I was just trying to help you out back there."

"He wasn't bothering me." She commented.

"Well…he could have been dangerous. You never know."

"Dangerous? Who are you to call someone dangerous?"

"I'm just saying you should be careful."

"So, why did you protect me?"

"Because you're my responsibility."

"Oh really, not because you have special feelings for me?" she countered. He didn't answer. "I get it, so all those pretty words and kisses were just for experimental reasons right?" he just walked ahead. "You know Zuko, as comforting as it is, holding in your feelings is bad for you." She crossed her arms. "I'm going to check out the jewelry and then practice some water bending. I'll see you later."

"Do you want me to come along? You know, just in case that jerk shows up again?"

"No, I think I'm fine. After all, I am a warrior."

"You don't want to practice fire bending?" he asked her with his hand on the back of his head.

"No, I'm good." And she walked off. He sighed and looked around. He cursed at himself for not being honest.

Zuko was walking along the edge of the shore, kicking pebbles out of his way. Aiori's words still buzzed in his head. His uncle walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. "We're getting ready to leave, have you seen Aiori? I thought she would be with you." He said.

"No, she's somewhere in the forest."

"Maybe she's water bending, go look for her." And Prince Zuko walked off and advanced onto the land. He looked around the shops and didn't find her. He wondered if she was with that jerk who had made a pass at her. He wanted to know if she way okay, because even though he refused to admit it, he really did want to protect her from everything. His Uncle once told him that when you felt that way about a girl it meant that you really loved her. He didn't think that way, but it passed his mind a couple of times.

The forest was deep and dark, like the one he had fought Zhao in to save Aiori and get the medicine she needed. There were drops of water that dripped from the leaves. It seemed like a place Aiori would like to wonder around in. He pushed his way through the leaves and bushes until he came up to a large pond. The water looked crystal clear and cold. He saw ripples in the water and bent down on one knee and scooped up some water and drank from his hand. But he was startled when Aiori popped out of the water just a foot in front of him! He jumped and fell back. She just laughed at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked him as she pulled some of her wet hair behind her ear.

"I was looking for you." He answered and held out his hand. "We're taking off soon, so come on out."

"I don't want to." She complained, "I've wanted to take a cool, relaxing dip for such a long time, and then I found this pond. Join me."

"No thanks." He replied.

"Why not?"

"Fire benders don't like to swim."

"Do you even know how to swim?"

"Of course I do."

"Than show me." She said with a grin and swam backwards. He grunted.

"I'll pass."

"Oh, c'mon!" she motioned for him to come in, "I'm only in my skivvies." She hinted in a seductive tone. He lifted his eyebrow and gave a curious look her way. "You know you want to see. I mean, you being so curious and all." She teased him.

"I dunno," he tried to fight the temptation.

"What's the matter…I thought you liked me." She grinned.

She watched with a big smile of satisfaction as he took off his armor, shirt and shoes and jumped in. He had a very muscular torso and she wanted so badly to touch him. He swam towards her and began to tread in front of her. "That's better." She told him as she went up close to him. Their noses almost touched and Zuko wrapped his arms around her.

"Told you I could swim." He said and she splashed him. Then she went under water and swam around him. She let her hand stretch out and gently caressed his stomach. He gasped as she came back up to the surface and kissed his lips. He returned the favor, now letting his hands roam on her. It was pure magic between them. Aiori ran her index finger up and down his hard abs and backed away from the kiss, but Zuko wasn't done with her. He pulled her back in and kissed her fiercely, letting his hands continue to roam on her body until they reached her back. "May I?" and she nodded against his lips. They kissed again and Zuko undid the lace that was wrapped around her breasts, letting it slip off and expose them. He was excited and moved his hands up to that very spot as he eyed them. Aiori put her hands on top of his and guided them onto her breasts, letting him message them and causing her to moan. This made him ancy, and he could feel the tension rising in his member. He held his breath from being nervous, but let his hands do the rest. They moved down to her hips as he leaned in and kissed her on her shoulder. He could feel her hard tips brushing against his chest and slipped off her underpants. She back up and pulled herseld on top of a rock as he ran his tongue down her body, just brushing over one of her hard tips and making her moan again. He loved the feeling of that pink tip in his mouth and climbed up next to her and continued his work. She reached down and ran her hand over the growing bulge in his pants.

"You're hard." she whispered to him, but he didn't answer. His mouth was occuied with another activity at the moment. She gladly removed his bottoms and stared delightfully at what she saw. "Oh...my..." she couldn't find the words. Lust ran through her and got worse as Zuko lifted his lips to her neck and began to suck on a tender spot. She was now going crazy! She reached down andbegan to play with him, making him moan loudly from her neck. "You like that?" and she began to move her hand faster. He moaned louder, in shorter bursts as her hand didn't slow down. "You like me don't you, Zuko?" she teased him and he just grunted. "Don't you?"

"Yes..." he replied in a moan.

"Say it," she teased him more, "Say it!"

"I like you."

"How much?" her hand quickened.

"A lot!" he was choked up.

"Do you care about me?"

"Yes...!"

"Tell me."

"I care about you."

"Do you like what I'm doing?"

"Oh God, yes!" and she grinned when she heard him sigh heavily. Her now sticky hand slowed down now that he was spent. She kissed him as he was still trying to catch his breath. They were both on top of that rock without any clothes on, and she liked it. Something about the daring and the adventure was exciting!

"I think it's time you showed me." she hinted to him and spread her legs. "I'm all yours."


	34. Natural Disasters

After their little enchanting swim, Aiori and Zuko got dressed and went back into the town. It was a starry night, and Aiori had no problem with holding Prince Zuko's hand. It was peaceful, until the earth began to tremble! People ran and screamed, dropping anything they had to the ground! Aiori held onto Zuko and he held onto her as they stood and watched in terror! Little kids were screaming for their parents and others ran into houses! Suddenly, the mountain behind them began to crumble, sending boulders, sand and dirt rushing towards the town! The teens looked at each other and ran hand in hand as the earth came closer to them! Aiori could feel the rumbling of boulders catching up on her feet!

There was a small child who stood in the middle of the path of destruction! The little girl cried and held onto her twisted ankle! Aiori ran past with Zuko and looked back. Something about the girl reminded her of her little sister, and she remembered how the little kids in the village looked up to her for protection. _A warrior always protects those who need protecting…_ Aiori stopped unexpectedly and ran back, leaving Zuko ahead of her. "Aiori, what are you doing!" he yelled to her! "AIORI!" But Aiori paid him no mind and scooped up the small child in her arms! She looked up and saw the mountain of terrain coming for her! She jumped up and ran with the girl in her arms! The little girl screamed in her ear as her feet took her as fast as they could! Zuko grabbed her arm and ran with her and the little girl!

The path to the dock was already blocked by gravel tumbling down! Zuko pulled Aiori in another direction and they ran away! But the danger followed them, as if challenging them purposely! The little girl went on screaming for her life! "It's okay, I've got you!" Aiori told her as she looked back and ran with her prince. It was coming closer! Zuko grabbed her and pulled her back just in time to keep her from running off the ledge of a cliff! She stumbled back and looked down at the ocean water many feet below! It was a long drop, they were trapped! Aiori looked back at the rocks and then the water! "JUMP!" she yelled and she and Zuko jumped off the cliff! The little girl screamed at the top her lungs as they went plummeting down! Zuko reached out and grabbed Aiori's hand, determined to stay with her!

With a loud plash they entered the water! Aiori opened her eyes and looked at the little girl in her arms and then at Zuko who clung onto her! She reached one hand out and waved it in a circle, creating a giant hollow bubble! Zuko and the little girl coughed up water and Aiori patted her back to help her. "Are we all okay?" she asked, and Prince Zuko nodded as the little girl began to cry. "It's okay, it's okay. You're safe now." Aiori comforted her as she stroked the little girl's hair. The girl buried her face in her Aiori's shoulder as she looked up and watched as the rocks and debris tumbled into the water, but still leaving them unharmed. Aiori sighed and looked at Zuko. He seemed okay. She took his hand and then leaned on him, her heart still racing. Zuko held her with his arms also around the little girl.

"What do we do now?" he asked the princess.

"I can get us to the ship." She said and she reached out one hand and guided the bubble to the surface and then made a giant platform of water that sat atop the currents. It held them up like a small boat. She then directed the water to the ship. Uncle Iroh was happy to see them safe and reached down a rope. The crew pulled Aiori and Zuko up as Aiori held the little girl.

"How did you escape the landslide?" Iroh asked them. But then he saw the little girl in Aiori's hands. "Who is this?" he asked, being friendly to the child.

"Aiori saved her." Zuko told his uncle and Aiori wrapped a blanket around the terrified little girl.

"What is your name, sweet heart?" Aiori asked the little girl, being gentle.

"Hiroshi." She replied softly with a sniffle.

"How old are you Hiroshi?"

"I'm four." She answered with another sniffle.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know." Aiori just looked up at Zuko and Iroh.

"Okay, I'm going out to find her family." Aiori told them as she stood up.

"I'm coming with you." Zuko said as he followed.

"But we can't get off the boat. It's blocked." Iroh told the teenagers. Aiori handed the girl to Zuko who took her, surprised, and held her. He looked down at the little girl whose little dark eyes shined up at him like stars. He wasn't use to having a little, squirming child in his arms. But he smiled at the little girl anyway, knowing she was probably scared to death. He would have never done that before, it was yet another thing Aiori had changed about him. For a minute, he even pictured himself holding another small child in his arms, but being able to call it his own…and Aiori being the mother. He shook the thought out of his head, feeling embarrassed.

Aiori began to water bend, pushing and pulling the water to make waves and remove the dirt and other earth in the way. Once the path was clear, she took Hiroshi back from Zuko and walked off the ship. Zuko followed. Hiroshi looked up at Aiori and smiled. "You're a water bender!" she gasped in awe. Aiori giggled and placed the girl on her hip as she walked. She had admitted to herself that one day she wanted to have Zuko's child on her hip, but now wasn't the time to day dream. She needed to return the babe to her mother and father. She looked around, seeing that everybody was unharmed and pleased to see so. "Mommy!" Hiroshi cried out and then a woman looked over and called back.

"Hiroshi, my baby!" she cheered with open arms and tears of joy in her eyes. Aiori set the baby down and let her run over into her mother's arms. The mother hugged the baby tight. "Thank you so much for returning her to me!"

"It's my job, and my pleasure." Aiori replied with a small bow of her head. The mother looked at Zuko and gasped.

"A fire bender!" she shouted. Aiori held up her hands in defense.

"Don't worry! He's with me. He won't harm anyone." Aiori went to walk away, "Be safe." And she left with Zuko. Just as she was about to get back on the ship, Zuko pulled her into a hug.

"You're amazing." He said to her softly. She blushed and smiled.

"Because I did my duty?"

"It's more than that. You follow your heart and even sacrifice yourself to insure the safety of others."

"That's what I live for." She returned. He leaned in and kissed her again. She just rubbed her nose against his after. "That's just who I am."


	35. A Perfect Princess

The next day was spent making repairs on the ship from the landslide. There were a few holes in the bottom that needed immediate attention. While people fixed that up, Aiori went back into the town to meet the children while Prince Zuko stayed and watched as his men fixed his ship. Aiori came across the little girl she had saved the day before. Hiroshi ran up with a bunch of other little kids and pointed to her. "See, this is her! This is the girl who saved my life." And all the kids made repercussion. Aiori smiled as she leaned down and pat Hiroshi's head. "What's on your head?"

"It's a circlet." Aiori said.

"What's that?" another kid asked.

"It's a tiara." She simply put.

"You're a princess!" another girl gasped and Aiori giggled and stood back up.

"Yes I am." She replied.

"From where?"

"An island above the south pole called Irashimu."

"Cool! Is it a part of the water bending tribe?" and Aiori nodded.

"You know your geography." Aiori complimented the youngster.

"But isn't that fire bending jewelry." Hiroshi stated. Aiori just touched the choker that Zuko had given her for her birthday."

"It is. You see, Prince Zuko, my friend, he is a fire bender. I'm traveling with him and his crew. They're taking me back to the Fire Nation. Also, I'm part fire bender myself."

"But that place is bad!"

"Not after I make some changes." Aiori informed them. "This war will end, know that. Not all fire benders are bad. Like Prince Zuko…he's really good when you get to know him."

"Are you his girlfriend?" Hiroshi asked her. Aiori broke out into a laugh.

"Maybe," she answered, "Maybe not."

"Hey, can you show us some water bending and fire bending moves?"

"Well I can't fire bend, but I'll be more than happy to show you some water bending." And the little kids cheered and grabbed Aiori by her hands and pulled her down to a pond in their village.

Aiori spent over and hour showing them her moves and techniques. They really seemed to enjoy watching her. Soon after, along came and old woman who needed help carrying a heavy backpack of supplies. Aiori gladly took the burden for the elderly woman and brought them to the woman's house. After that, a man was struggling with urns of water to water the crops of the village. The heat had wiped out a lot of his harvest, causing the town to lose a lot of food. They would surely starve come late summer if it persisted. Aiori was more than pleased to help out. She used her water bending to bring streams of water to the crops. The whole village gathered in front of the crop in just a matter of minutes to see the miracle worker bestowed onto their land. They were amazed as the water swiftly moved through the air and went into the ground. But it wasn't enough water to keep everything growing until fall. So Aiori began to push and pull the water from the pond, creating a pathway in the dirt that lead to the plants. Her irrigation idea worked like a charm and there was a steady water flow to supply the food with enough water to grow.

"Where have you been?" Prince Zuko asked Aiori as she walked back onto the ship. It was the end of the day and the sky began to get darker.

"Out to town, helping out." She said with a shrug.

"The ship is repaired; we're ready to cast off." Zuko told her. But they heard a small voice call up to them.

"Princess Aiori!" and Aiori and Zuko looked down to see Hiroshi and her whole village on the shore, holding pots and jugs of different foods. "We wanted to thank you for helping our village people stay alive."

"Thanks to you, we now have fresh, plentiful fruit and vegetables, irrigation and so much more." A woman called up.

"You helped the poor and the young, even after saving the day from the landslide." The elderly woman whom Aiori had helped with her urns spoke up next. "For that we are most grateful."

"And thank you for showing us that not all fire benders are hateful." Hiroshi talked again. "We brought you food for your journey to the Fire Nation." Aiori smiled down at the townspeople as the crewmen took the baskets and brought them onto the ship. After everything was on the ship, they sailed off. The people waved in the distance, and Aiori waved back to them.

"It's incredible." Zuko walked over to her and said softly, "How can one person change so many things…and for the better?"

"A princess shouldn't live to be pampered and admired…but to serve those who need it most." She explained.

"But what about riches and all those other things?" Zuko asked, and Aiori shook her head.

"It's not about that. It's about being pure at heart and knowing when to fight." Zuko reached forward and touched her soft hair, and then he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. She just grinned and leaned against his hand. "So, what have I done to improve your day?" she asked.

"Nothing yet."

"Really?" she gave him a sly eye, and then he returned with a grin. "How about I make your day a bit better…if you know what I mean." She hinted as she ran a finger up his chest.

"Your room or mine?" Zuko caught on.

"Yours locks and you have a bed. Let's go with yours." And she giggled as Zuko picked her up and carried her to his room for a special night together.


	36. The Fire Lord

The day had finally come; the ship approached the fire nation. Aiori was watching from the front of the ship, planning her first move to avenge the death of her people. Her initial preparation was to find Zhao and challenge him. But there was an opposing issue; she didn't know how to fire bend. An Agni Kai was a one on one duel between two fire benders, so Zuko agreed to challenge him for her. However she wanted more than anything to beat him herself.

"I promise I won't let him win. He won't get away with destroying Irashimu." Zuko assured her with an arm around her waist.

"I wanted to do it myself."

"I know, and I'm sorry. But Zhao is also extremely powerful and experienced. I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He admitted.

"Well, just know that I'll be there to back you up 100 of the way."

"To cheer me on?"

"Of course." She replied, "Will he be at the harbor?"

"Most likely."

"Good." And she leaned against him. "I won't be able to live knowing he got away with this."

"Aiori…I have something to ask you."

"What is it Zuko?" and she turned to look up at him. He just smiled.

"I'll tell you later." And they turned back to the harbor that was coming up fast.

Zhao was in the headquarters with his troops. He was instructed them on their attack on Ba Sing Sei with a smile of malevolence. He gave an inspiring speech. "Men, the only thing standing in our way of ruling the earth lies behind the rock walls of Ba Sing Sei! Then the fire nation, the home of the better element, will rule! And there is nothing to stop us!"

"Except for me!" Aiori burst through the doors and stepped in! Zhao jumped up at her challenge! Aiori just balled her hands into fists as he ran towards her!

"I might have under estimated you before, but it will not happen again! How dare you challenge the great Admiral Zhao!" and he went to punch her with a fiery fist! She moved to the side and he missed! "You obliterated more than half of my men out at sea with your fancy water bending!" and he went to swing again and she ducked. "Hold still!" But he was sent flying back onto the table by a flame! He looked up and saw Zuko and General Iroh walk in and stand next to Aiori.

"Don't even touch her!" Zuko barked and he stood in front of her.

"Prince Zuko, I should have known you would betray the fire nation again!" Zhao yelled from the table he was on.

"If you harm Aiori again, I'll make sure it's the end of you." Zuko retorted.

"Zhao, you wiped out all of the people in Irashimu!" Aiori started, "Who will pay!"

"How?"

"An Agni Kai today at sunset!" Zuko told him, "You and me."

"Are you really going to humiliate yourself for this misfit water bending girl?"

"She's not just any girl, Admiral," Iroh spoke up, "She is the Princess of Irashimu."

"The Princess? You've fallen in love with a water tribe princess?" Zhao laughed at Zuko, "How sweet is this? This will keep you off your throne for sure." And Zuko, Aiori and Iroh left the tent.

"It is only a few hours until sunset. What should we do?" Iroh asked.

"I know," Aiori answered and she turned towards the fire palace. "It's time I pay The Fire Lord a visit." And she began to walk in that direction.

"Wait, Aiori!" Zuko grabbed her arm. "My father doesn't welcome outsiders with open arms."

"Don't worry, he can't hurt me." And she began to walk again. Zuko and Iroh followed her.

Upon arrival Aiori walked in between Iroh and Zuko. The guard eyed her as she approached, but with Iroh they had no choice but to let her in. Aiori looked on as people gave Zuko unwanted glares. Aiori wanted to speak out against their hateful actions but it would only dishonor him more, and she knew how much he valued honor. Iroh stated that he needed to speak to his brother and they were all allowed to enter the room of the Fire Lord. The three of them stepped right up and bowed.

"Brother, I have returned with…uh…a new constituent of the fire nation. She had lost her home, and we wish for her to live and prosper here." Iroh stated.

"She is a water bender." The Fire Lord's voice growled. "She is not welcome." And then he looked at his son. "Zuko…"

"Father," Zuko replied, "I was just seeing off the girl."

"Get him out of my sight!" he commanded and some soldiers grabbed Zuko and began to drag him away!

"No, please! Father!" he called out. Aiori grew upset and spoke out of place!

"STOP!" and everything went silent!

"Aiori no!" Zuko yelled out to her! If she upset his father she's end up like him, but worse! Soldiers ran towards her with their spears! "Father please, let her go!" he begged for her! But Aiori used her water bending and picked up water from a nearby fountain and used it as a whip! She fought off the soldiers until they were on the floor, and then she held the water as a ball in her hand! Iroh was on his knees, beseeching for Aiori to stop. She stepped forward and the Fire Lord stood up from his throne…it was all over for Aiori.


	37. All Things Restored

**_sorry i was gone so long before, but i was on vacation and then i was sick and now i have practice everyday...so i am busy busy busy! the chapter with the Zuko and Aiori fluff...Magical Night I think it was...sry about that. That really sucked...I shouldn't have used my friend's advice. Sry! ;)_**

"You will be reprimanded for your actions!" he yelled.

"I am the Princess of Irashimu!" she told him and everything went silent again. "My land was attacked without warning and without reason and without your command. One of your ranking officers destroyed my atoll without your knowing. Not only that but you have attempted to assassinate a royal who appeared in peace. Commandments made centuries ago demand that the offended imperial gets one claim that must be carried out." And there was more silence. "If you have any dignity and justice left in you, you will hold true to the code. Flouting it will put you in holy violation, rightfully removing you from your place of superiority."

"Very well." The Fire Lord agreed.

"But my Lord," a soldier tried, "She is just a child!"

"A child of royalty!" he barked back. "I must obey the code." And he turned to Aiori. "What is it you wish?" and there was the longest moment of silence. Iroh's mouth was gaped open, and Zuko was waiting anxiously to see what would happen next. A sense of anticipation overcame everyone.

"I wish for Prince Zuko to be allocated back to his rightful place on the throne!" she said clearly. Zuko's heart skipped a beat as his father's breathing went raspy.

"Agreed!" The Fire Lord said angrily. The soldiers let go of Zuko and he rushed over to Aiori.

"Aiori…what did you…" he tried to force out.

"That's right Zuko. You can now return to your place in royalty." She told him while looking him in the eyes. It was unbelievable! Years of dishonor and sadness vanished! He could return home and prepare to be the Lord, just like that, all because Aiori gave her one inclination. It would no longer be hard days one after another on a ship, thanks to her. He had to keep telling himself it was all over to accept it. He was speechless, and all he could do was wrap her up in his arms. Tears spilled from his eyes as he squeezed her and she hugged him back. "It's okay my love." She spoke to him gently, "It's over. But now is not the time to weep tears of joy. It is sunset, and it is time for one more victory." She told him and she lifted his face to hers. She wiped away his tears and grinned. "Now we beat Zhao."

Everyone gathered in the arena to watch the Agni Kai. Zuko prepared by meditating before they started. Aiori watched as Zhao did the same and Iroh lectured him on his skills. Aiori walked up to him and got down on her knees in front of him. She placed a hand on his head and closed her eyes. "Zuko, I want you to know that no matter what happens out there you will win. I planned it to be so." And he looked up at her. "I planned out this whole thing. Zhao has no idea that you have your honor restored. If he wins, you have the power to turn the tables and banish him. If you win, then everything is excellent."

"How did you plan all this?" he asked.

"I knew that speaking out in the presence of the Fire Lord would upset him and cause his guards to attack me. I also knew that your father had no idea who I was, therefore being obligated to grant me one aspiration. You wanted nothing more than to return to your throne, so I made it so."

"Actually," he started, "There is something I wanted more than my honor." She looked at him surprised, but he had no time to answer.

"Well Zuko, let's get this over this." Zhao called over to him.

"It will be over soon." Zuko said as he stood up a faced Zhao. And within seconds they began to fight! Aiori watched attentively with a grin on her face.

"You're the only girl I know who is clever enough to have thought all of that out." Iroh told her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you General Iroh."

Zuko went on throwing fire at Zhao, and dodging the blows coming at him. They got closer and closer until they were in a hand lock! "Back up Zuko! Catch him off guard!" Aiori yelled out to him. But Zhao ended up taking her advice and knocked Zuko down onto the ground! He grabbed Zuko by the throat and strangled him! "No fair! Bad form!" she yelled to Zhao! But he still held onto Zuko and punched him in the stomach over and over again! Zuko couldn't break free and withstood as much as he could! "He'll get hurt!" and Aiori went to run out to Zuko and Zhao, but Iroh stopped her.

"No Aiori! Do not go out there! You will only dishonor Prince Zuko even more!" Iroh informed her. She growled as she watched Zhao throw a battered Zuko to the ground!

"Get up Zuko!" she yelled.

"I've been practicing." Zhao laughed as he kicked Zuko in the side and sent him rolling over!

"I have to help him!" Aiori yelled.

"But an Agni Kai is only between two fire benders!" Iroh reminded her that she could not fire bend. She balled her fists and grit her teeth as she stood helplessly! She watched with tears as Zuko began to bleed and wince in pain!

She didn't know what to do. She saw the love of her life on the ground, suffering at the hands of the man she wanted to kill the most! She felt anger go through her veins as tears built in her eyes. Then heat flowed through her body, making a burning sensation go surging through her hands. "ZUKO!" she yelled as she reached out to him…but the most unexpected thing happened…an enormous flame shot out from her fingers and sent Zhao dashing backwards and onto his back! She gasped and looked at her tingling hand. She was astounded to see fire growing on her command! She took in a deep breath, making it shrink and then exhaled and caused it to grow! "I'm…I'm fire bending!" she whispered to herself. Iroh ran over to her.

"Aiori…you've done it!" he cheered! Zuko looked up from the ground and gasped.

"AIORI, YOU CAN FIRE BEND!" he yelled. Zhao looked at her and stood up as she ran in front of Zuko and sheltered him with her body! "Aiori…how did you?" but she placed a finger over his lips and shushed him. Then she turned to Zhao.

"How can a water bender fire bend?" he snarled at her.

"I'm not just a water bender!" and she threw more fire at Zhao and burnt his arm! "I'm half fire bender. And I never thought it would come in handy until now." And she stepped forward with the flames growing bigger. "You're mine!"

"You don't even know how to use your bending skills!" Zhao reminded her.

"I don't need to." She glared at him, "This ends now."


	38. A New Beginning

"For my people and my love!" she yelled as she lifted her hands above her head and threw them in front of her, sending more fire at Zhao! "I will win!" and Zhao fell over again! He jumped back up and threw fire at her, but she jumped up and did a flip over it and landed in front of him! She kicked him in the jaw and he stumbled back. She threw more fire at him in the form of huge balls. She smiled as he evaded desperately from her blows. "Not good enough!" she yelled to him and threw her hands out, creating a swirling vertex of flames! "Dodge this!" and she sent it towards Zhao! He was engulfed in the fire and screamed for his life, but Aiori didn't give him any mercy. When she was satisfied that she had won, she dropped her arms and watched as the fire dissipated. Zhao lay on the ground with his chest burnt and embers still glowing in his hair. He looked up and saw Aiori standing above him. "I win." She said to him with a hateful grin. "Now you will suffer for the pain you caused my people." And she walked away knowing that she had the victory.

But she was wrong. Zhao jumped back up onto his feet and sent another raging flame at her back! "Aiori, watch out!" Prince Zuko yelled out to her! She did a split to duck and then spun around on the ground and tripped him! And as he fell, she threw a huge flame into his face as he came crashing down to her side! He yelled from pain and covered his face as the floor came up on him! Aiori stood back up and put a foot on his back.

"Stay down," she growled, "You disgraceful man. You don't deserve to live. I suggest you walk away with your life, before I take that and what little bit of dignity left as well." And she walked away, leaving Zhao's face scarred. Zuko and Iroh ran up to her and hugged her. She felt comfortable again, being in the arms of the people whom she could call her family. Zuko put a hand on her waist and the other on her cheek.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Are you okay?" she replied.

"I'm all right." He told her, "How did you do all of that?"

"I let my heart tell me what to do."

"But how did you manage to fire bend?"

"I let my emotion get the best of me. My anger fueled this feeling I couldn't explain. It happened when I saw you getting hurt."

"Now would be the best time, Prince Zuko." Iroh said to his nephew. Zuko cleared his throat and looked at his uncle.

"Best time for what?" she asked them. Iroh just winked and walked away. Zuko took a deep breath.  
"Yeah…right." He told himself and took her hands in his. "Aiori…I care about you. And you know that. But it's reached another level. I more than care about you..." and he took another deep breath, "I love you." Aiori smiled.

"Oh Zuko," and she giggled, "I love you too." He smiled back at her and seemed to be relieved.

"I'm grateful to hear you say that, because I have something very important I want to ask you." And he gulped and reached into a pocket. He pulled out a small golden ring with a large red jewel in the middle. Aiori's eyes grew big and Zuko cleared his throat again. "Aiori, you're everything I could ever hope for. And you'd make a magnificent queen." He got down on one knee and bowed his head as he still held onto one of her hands. "I would be honored if you would take a place in the throne next to me. Aiori…will you marry me and be my queen?" he held up the ring. Aiori gasped and covered her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes.

"W-what did you say?"

"It would mean the world to me." And she smiled and sniffled back her tears.

"Prince Zuko…of course I will marry you." She replied. He stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked at it and the tears spilled against her will. They hugged each other tightly and she let the rest of her tears spill. General Iroh watched from behind and wiped a tear away.

"Congratulations you two." He told them, "You are the Fire Nation's next Lord and Lady. Unless you think you cannot handle being the Fire Lady, Aiori."

"I think I can handle it." She said and her and Prince Zuko kissed again. The painful journey was over, and the next chapter of her life was just beginning.


	39. Epilogue

_Epilogue _

Aiori and Zuko wed just months later. The Avatar came and defeated Fire Lord Ozai, leaving the throne to Zuko and his bride. Prince Zuko became Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Aiori became Fire Lady Aiori. The war ended, and all four nations could prosper. Aiori and Zuko had Irashimu put under the protection of the fire nation and dubbed it a legendary and sanctified land. When the avatar died, Aiori did her job and used her powers to move the avatar spirit to be reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle and then died a peaceful death. But not before she and Zuko had seven children of their own, and adopted two others having nine children all together; three girls and six boys. And their eldest daughter, Milana, inherited the abilities of her mother and took her place in the legend following her mother's. Aiori was cremated and buried, having half of her ashes buried in the fire nation and the other in her beloved home land, Irashimu, under one of the two identical statues that Zuko had erected in her honor. The other one was in the fire nation, and given great importance to insure the memory of the world's greatest princess, Princess Aiori.

_If you loved this story, just wait for my next ones, "Ilyaina and Naomi" and "Daddy's Little Girl" coming out in just the next few days. _


End file.
